Mírame solo a mí
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: narusaku Una sakura enamorada y un Naruto más maduro, alimentarán este fic de celos, humor, enfados y algo de tristeza. Que pasará con Sai y Ino? Sasuke recobrará la cordura? Hinata podrá ayudarle? secundarias: saino y sasuhina
1. Te entiendo ¿y tu a mí?

__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Bueno, ains ains… estoy tan nerviosa como una cría XD. Es mi primer fic hetero. Después de 41 yaoi, he decidido que tendría que apostar aunque fuera por uno hetero, digo yo vamos… Mi forma de escribir es un poco erótica pero bueno, cuando os acostumbréis espero que no la veáis rara UU. Principalmente será un Narusaku (creo que no podría escribir mi primer fic de otra vamos…) después habrá saino y sasuhina, no es que sean principales pero vendrán bien para la trama. Iba a hacer un oneshot por el cumpleaños de Kurenai, mi lis linda, al final gracias a ti a nacido este fic jeje. Felicidades! (aunque sean atrasadas UU)**_

**TE ENTIENDO ¿Y TU A MI?**

¿Por qué tenía todo que ser tan difícil? Sakura no lo entendía. A sus 18 años, la vida seguía complicándose una y otra vez. Podía observar desde lejos a Naruto. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra, dejando que la brisa balanceara su largo flequillo dorado. Con los ojos cerrados dejaba que la luz chocara con su cara, de un color tan moreno como hermoso.

La pelirosa sintió como se le sonrosaban las mejillas. Seguía tan guapo como siempre, sobre todo ahora. Cada vez que crecía se volvía más lindo y sobre todo masculino. El cabello ya le rozaba los hombros y brillaba…

Tosió y después arqueó una sonrisa. Ya le parecía un ritual. Todas las noches, antes de irse a su casa, pasaba por allí solo para verlo. Pero ahora venía cuando las perlas se desprendían por su cara y un pequeño llanto, osco y orgulloso escapaba de su garganta, con un ruido ronco. De nuevo, Naruto lloraba.

**-Sasuke…-,** escuchó que susurraba, echándose una mano a la cara mientras que golpeaba el banco con la otra, **-bastardo… ¿porque me haces esto…?-.**

Sakura detrás de la esquina comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, tenía que ir en su busca, tenía que consolarlo, pero nunca se atrevía. Apoyó suavemente la mano en la pared y lo observó con ternura. Lo quería tanto… tanto que él ni siquiera se lo podría imaginar.

Su pecho comenzó a bombear con violencia, tenía que ir a consolarlo, acunarlo entre sus brazos y susurrarle que ella le protegería. Aunque quisiera hacerse el fuerte, en el fondo, era tan vulnerable, tan tierno.

Un poco confusa, comenzó a caminar hacia él. No dio ni tres pasos antes de que él levantara la cabeza y la mirara. Los zafiros brillaban aguados, pero no intentó ocultarlo, le sonrió con simpatía y se hizo a un lado, para que se sentara.

**-Sakura-chan… después de un mes por fin te atreves a acompañarme-,** su voz era serena, aunque intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas con el flequillo.

Haruno se sentó despacio y le posó una mano en la espalda, acariciándola con sumo afecto.

**-Sabes que no fue tu culpa. Ni la suya-,** se aclaró la voz y se acercó un poquito más, notando el calor que desprendía el hombre a su lado, **-se pondrá bien, es fuerte, sabes que Sasuke…-.**

**-Se quedará loco, para siempre-,** espetó secamente, sorprendiendo a Sakura, que terminó bajando triste la mirada, **-odiaba a Itachi, pero le amaba a su vez, tener que matarlo hizo que todo el dolor fuera directo hacia él, lo inundó y ahora se está ahogando. No se curará Sakura-,** apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y curvó un poco más el cuerpo hacia delante, ocultando su mueca de desconsuelo, **-quedará como una muñeca, sin reaccionar, solo vuelve en sí unas pocas horas al día, y yo…-,** apretó el puño y dos nuevas lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas, **-no puedo hacer nada… absolutamente nada por él-.**

La pelirosa arrugó la nariz y encogió la mirada. Si seguía así ella también se echaría a llorar y no quería, ya le era suficientemente triste tener que ver a Sasuke en ese estado y a Naruto totalmente deshecho.

**-Yo… quisiera ayudaros, nunca puedo hacer nada…-,** la mano que mantenía en su espalda se aferró al chaquetón naranja, **-nunca podré estar a vuestro nivel… si yo… si yo pudiera compartir la mitad del sufrimiento que cargáis vosotros, podría sentir que soy algo vuestro, pero sin embargo, mírame… Naruto-,** el rubio levantó la vista justo para observar como una preciosa lágrimas resbalara por el lateral de la pequeña nariz, **-yo no merezco ser vuestra amiga, no he conseguido hacer nada por vosotros, yo…-,** sorbió un poco su nariz y se enjuagó bruscamente los ojos, **-lo siento mucho…-.**

Naruto se puso recto y levantó sus manos, cogiendo las muñecas de Sakura y dejando que estas descendieran despacio hasta sus piernas. No las soltó, si no que las mantuvo apresadas por la calidez de sus dedos.

**-Tu eres la mejor amiga que podríamos tener ninguno de los dos. Te queremos mucho Sakura-chan-,** ella entornó los ojos e intentó también arquear una sonrisa, **-lo que si siento es que no hayas conseguido el amor de Sasuke. Si esperas un poco más… si dejarás que con el tiempo… puede que él…-,** bajó la cabeza y dejó que las últimas palabras salieran en un hilito de voz.

Sakura rápidamente se levantó y se terminó de secar los ojos con el antebrazo, después disimuló su tristeza con una risita amable.

**-Naruto porque… ven, que te invito al Ichiraku-.**

**-Arigato, me apetecía un buen tazón de ramen-,** se levantó y una ráfaga de aire le levantó el flequillo en una sacudida.

Uzumaki tiritó, se frotó los brazos y después se colocó al lado de Sakura. La observó por unos momentos y después, tirando de la cremallera de su chaqueta, se la sacó por los brazos.

La chica andaba a su lado, sin prestarle atención. Sabía que si lo mirara le iba a decir lo tonto que era, que ella lo amaba a él, a su ternura, su voluntad, su fuera, su calor…. Pero sabía que no era momento, Naruto no la comprendería.

De pronto, algo calentito cayó sobre sus fríos hombros, cuando se dio cuenta, unas manos apretaban el extremo de la chaqueta contra su cuello. Los brazos del rubio la envolvían con su ropa, quitándole todo el frío que podría tener. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del pequeño ardor que subía por su cuerpo, se sentía tan calentito… Cuando terminó de colocarle bien la sudadera y se alejó, notó como le faltaba algo, como si la prenda ya no fuera suficiente. Se resignó y le arqueó una sonrisa.

**-Gracias, eres muy amable, Naruto-.**

Él le enseñó los dientes cuando curvó los labios, y ricamente se rascó la nuca. Era el hombre más adorable que ella hubiera conocido nunca.

Con un último suspiro, terminó por aceptar lo poquito que él le daba. Tendría que buscar una oportunidad más adelante, cuando las cosas fuera para mejor, si eso sucedía alguna vez, por supuesto.

**--**

Naruto levantó la pequeña cortina de tela y agachó la cabeza para pasar al Ichiraku. Sakura lo seguía abrazando contra su cara el cuello de la sudadera naranja, aunque tenía que reconocer que dentro del establecimiento ya no hacía frío.

Lo primero que vieron fue una cabellera rubia y al instante siguiente, Ino colgando del cuello del Uzumaki, sus ojos azules tiritaban picarones y tenía un leve brillo rosáceo en los labios.

**-Esta noche has tardado mucho, Naruto-kun ¿o es que "esta" te ha entretenido?-,** el comentario terminó siendo bastante arisco, mientras ambas mujeres se acribillaban con la mirada.

Naruto sin enterarse de nada, siguió sonriendo y se acomodó en el taburete de en medio, bordeado por ellas. Levantó la mano y ordenó un ramen para él.

**-Pues no. Sakura-chan no ha tenido la culpa, hoy no tenía pensado venir-,** comentó, echándose sobre la mesa y apoyando la mejilla en su mano, **-es más, si ella no me hubiera invitado ahora estaría en mi casa, ttebayo-.**

Ino ignoró la contestación de Naruto y acercó el taburete un poquito más a él. Levantó la carita y soltó una coqueta sonrisa.

**-Hoy estoy sola en mi casa ¿quieres venir un rato?-.**

El rubio alzó una ceja ¿Ya estaba de nuevo con lo mismo? En otro momento podría ser que un rato con una mujer no le viniera mal, pero ahora no estaba de humor para ello. Echó una mirada de reojo a Sakura, que ante la pregunta había bajado la cabeza hundiéndola en su sudadera. Naruto se sonrojó, se veía tan linda, con todo el cabello esparramado por la cara, sus hermosos ojos verdes entrecerrados y sus boca echando vaho.

Se incorporó y decidió seguir haciéndose el tonto como siempre. Tampoco no quería ofender a Ino.

**-¿A tu casa? Es que está un poco lejos de la mía y mañana tenemos una misión. De todas formas…-,** puso expresión confundida con un toque infantil, **-¿Para que quieres que vaya a tu casa? ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo?-.**

Ino se sonrojó, bueno… si que quería que le enseñara algo, pero no era cuestión de decirlo allí mismo ¿necesitaba Naruto que le dijeran las cosas claramente? Se armó de valor y le sujetó del brazo.

**-Verás, Naruto-kun. Ya sabes que yo… bueno… que te has puesto muy lindo-,** le acarició los músculos del brazo y terminó totalmente colorada, **-yo, quería que pasaras la noche conmigo-.**

A Sakura se le cayeron los palillos de las manos y se tensó. No podía ser… ¿Naruto la rechazaría verdad? ¡No podía acostarse con ella! Entonces pensó que era un hombre, eso para ellos no era importante, una oportunidad era una oportunidad, después de todo.

**-De acuerdo-,** acostó, terminando de tomarse el ramen, sorbiendo el caldo.

A Ino se le ensanchó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¡no podía creérselo! Naruto iba a ser suyo de una vez por todas. A la pelirosa le temblaban las manos, no podía echarse a llorar delante de ellos, sería patético. Se levantó y dejó los palillos sobre el bol, casi lleno. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó unas cuantas monedas, poniéndolas sobre el mostrador.

**-También va el tuyo, Ino-,** susurró despacio. Miró la sudadera y con un movimiento rápido se la quitó de encima, doblándola y colocándola en su asiento, **-creo que me marcho, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para la misión-.**

Naruto la observó sin saber que decir. Mientras que Ino sonreía victoriosa, claro, hasta que cierto moreno entró en el Ichiraku.

**-Naruto, Sakura, Ino, hola-,** y Sai sonrió abiertamente. Sin pararse a pensar por unos segundos.

Todos le saludaron sin ganas menos Naruto, que levantó una mano totalmente feliz.

**-Mira, ya que somos cuatro ¿porque no vamos todos a dormir a casa de Ino, ttebayo?-.**

La rubia se puso blanca ¿pero que estaba sugiriendo? ¿Estaba proponiendo a Sakura y Sai que se acostaran juntos también? ¿o… podría no haberse dado cuenta de ese hecho?

El anbu asintió rápidamente, él nunca había dormido en casa de otra persona y le hacía ilusión ¡sería un paso para entender algo más de la sociedad! La pelirosa se mordía el labio totalmente enfadada. Se volvió y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Naruto, haciendo que se le volviera la cara y una marca rojiza le atravesara la mejilla.

**-¡Si tan poco te importo, bien está. Pero no intentes enredarme con otro tío, baka!-. **

De un manotazo se quitó a Sai de en medio y salió corriendo de allí ¿pero que se había creído? Si ya no la amaba ella podría comprenderlo, pero aceptar acostarse con una chica delante suya y después encima, intentar que ella se liara con Sai, había sido de lo más bajo. Sintió las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, a la mañana siguiente no querría ni mirarlo a la cara ¡sería bastardo!

Los tres se quedaron mirando la calle un poco sorprendidos por la reacción de Sakura. Ino levantó la mirada hacia el moreno, analizándolo con ojos críticos, después pensó que si hubiera estado en su lugar, no hubiera rechazado la oferta, por lo menos, siendo tan amigos como deberían ser, después de todo eran compañeros de equipo.

Sai echó hacia un lado la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados. Pues vaya genio que tenía la chica, y eso que él pensaba dejarle la mayoría de la cama a ella. Naruto también entrecerraba los ojos, mirando zorrunamente.

**-¿Tanto le molestaba acostarse con nosotros?-.**

**-¿Nosotros también?-,** preguntó la rubia escandalizada.

**-Por supuesto, podríamos echarnos los cuatros en una cama de matrimonio, sería divertido, ttebayo-.**

**-Divertido…-,** repitió débilmente la Yamanaka. No podía creérselo lo que oía ¿los cuatro? ¿A la vez? ¿Juntos y revueltos?

Sai se sentó donde estaba Sakura, echando la sudadera a las piernas del rubio y apoyando la espalda en el mostrador.

**-Me hubiera echo ilusión una fiesta de pijamas, tengo un libro que…-.**

**-Tú y tus libros-,** soltó hastiada Ino ¿una fiesta de pijama? ¡Ni que fuera una chiquilla de 13 años!

**-¡A mí también!-,** comentó graciosamente Naruto, **-eso es lo que quería, podíamos contar experiencias de misiones, por cierto yo tengo varias batallitas, y después echarnos a dormir-,** bajó la mirada y suspiró, **-Sakura-chan es muy sensible y se enfada corriendo-.**

Quién si dio un largo suspiró, fue la rubia, entonces no estaba pensando lo mismo que ellas, si no que eran tan inocentes que pensaban quedarse… Los volvió a mirar sorprendida y con una gotita en la frente. Podrían ser muy fuertes y bastante guapos, pero bastante infantiles.

A Naruto le cambió la sonrisa y terminó adoptando una expresión fría, mirando la calle. De repente, volvió a sonreír y se dispuso a terminar otro ramen que había pedido. Cuando todos acabaron y Sai pagó su comida, se despidieron en la puerta de Ichiraku.

Uzumaki se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió para sí.

**-Que tonta eres, Sakura-chan…-.**

**--**

Naruto estaba echado sobre un poste de madera. Mantenía los brazos cruzados y jugaba con sus pies, dejando el peso de un lado a otro intentando mantener el equilibrio. Sai llegó un momento después, sorprendiéndose de que el dormilón del rubio hubiera aparecido media hora antes. También tenía que reconocer que no esperaba que se vistiera de jounin, pero para las misiones importantes solía hacerlo, así que podría considerarse lógico.

**-Buenos días, Naruto-,** saludó, **-un poco temprano ¿no?-.**

El rubio alzó la cabeza y le sonrió. Se despegó del poste y andó hasta él, colocándole amigablemente una mano en el hombro.

**-También para ti y aquí estas, ttebayo-,** desvió la mirada hacia la calle principal por donde una personita linda empezaba a llegar, **-y veo que Sakura-chan también se adelantó, perfecto-.**

Sai quedó confuso, no entendía nada. Después de tres años en el mismo equipo del Uzumaki sabía los cambios que había dado, y a veces podía ser bastante serio hasta el extremo de parecer cruel, aunque por supuesto, solía disimularlo la mayoría del tiempo.

**-¿Perfecto para que?-,** la voz de Sakura hizo que ambos chicos se volvieran hacia ella para saludarla. Esta seguía con la vista clavada en Naruto, **-¿Qué estás planeando?-.**

Este se rascó la nuca y sonrió zorrunamente, como siempre hacía cuando quería quitarle importancia a cualquiera asunto.

**-Es que me apetecía ir a ver a Sasuke antes de salir, no sabemos cuando tiempo vamos a tardar, puede que hasta un par de días, así que… ¿Por qué no vamos los tres?-.**

El anbu no puso objeciones a la proposición, sin embargo la pelirosa parecía duda por unos instantes, hasta que terminó asintiendo con la cabeza y poniendo una extraña expresión.

**-Creía que preferías despedirte de Ino, o puede que ya lo hicieras anoche-,** soltó venenosamente, comenzando a andar sin esperar una respuesta.

De repente, unas manos se colaron por sus costados y la apretaron contra algo fuerte y duro. Sintió calor en su espalda y una graciosa risita en su oído. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, y tuvo que controlar su corazón para que su respiración no variara.

**-¿Pero que dices, Sakura-chan? Cuando no aceptaste nuestra invitación de pijama party, decidimos mejor irnos cada uno a su casa, ttebayo-.**

A la pobre Haruno le cayó una gotita de la frente ¿Qué pijama party, ni que ocho cuartos? Desvió la mirada hacia un Sai que asentía rápidamente con la cabeza, dándole la razón al rubio.

Al final no pudo evitar arquear una sonrisa, pero que tontos que podían llegar a ser esos dos y también, que pervertidas que podían ser ellas, pensando tan mal.

**-Sakura-chan yo… ¿puedes soltarme, jeje?-.**

No se había dado cuenta que tenía amarradas las manos de Naruto, evitando que deshiciera el pequeño abrazo que le había dado por la espalda. En un pequeño saltito de sorpresa, lo dejó ir y se retiró por lo menos dos metros de él.

**-Lo siento, yo no… quería…-,** no supo como disculparse ¿y si se había dado cuenta? ¿Y si pensaba mal de ella?

Sin embargo, cuando lo miró, él la observaba sin entender. Como siempre, con esa confusa infantilidad que quería plasmar pero que la mayoría de las veces ella no se tragaba. Hasta pudo ver como en un momento delineó sus labios en una sonrisa arrogante, para dejarla desaparecer fugazmente, dudando hasta la propia Sakura, si la había llegado a ver.

**-Yo creo que si querías-,** comentó Sai, con una mano en la barbilla y pensando seriamente en lo dicho.

Sakura volvió a dar otro saltito de asombro y terminó dándole tal capón que echó al pobre moreno unos pasos adelante para no terminar hocicando en el suelo. Se levantó con cara molesta y la miró esperando una razón por la cual le había atizado.

Ella le volvió la cara hacia otro y siguió su camino, ignorándole. Naruto le dio una palmadita a Sai en la espalda. Se miraron compartiendo una conversación sin palabras _"jeje, te ha pegado a ti y yo me he salvado, ttebayo!"_ _"pues a ti te ha pegado más veces que a mí" "¡pero eso no cuenta!" "lo que quieras…"_ y después de eso, volvieron a ponerse en marcha, los dos detrás de ella, como si fuera pollitos.

**--**

_**Bueno ya se que es súper cortito, apenas ocho páginas, pero bueno, tened en cuenta de que lo pienso colgar dos veces al mes, es decir, una semana sí y otra no XD Sasuke y Hinata aparecerán en el próximo, así que no os preocupéis, en principio ni sai, ino, sasu y hina, tendrán nada que ver uno con otro, puede que estos últimos un poquito pero no mucho, las parejas secundarias se formarán más tarde cuando ya hayan cumplido con su principio fundamental, molestar en la relación de Naruto y Sakura XD**_

_**Si os dais cuenta, aquí Naruto tiene 18 años, es más adulto que en el manga original, más bien, aplica su actitud infantil para poder salir de apuros y hacer lo que le viene en gana, sobre todo con Sakura, él cree que quiere a Sasuke, pero eso no quiere decir que renuncie a ella, más bien todo lo contrario. Eso si, los sentimientos de tristeza que tiene por culpa del estado de Sasuke, si que son reales. **_

_**La trama no será muy complicada, más bien será nada más que la relación entre los seis personajes, aunque sasu y hina van un poco por libres ellos UU.**_

_**Por favor, decidme que os parece, yo pienso seguirlo de todas maneras, para una vez que me pongo no quiero dejarlo abandonado claro está, pero si tiene éxito lo alargaré, que no, pues lo acortaré y lo terminaré en dos o tres capítulos más. Todo depende. **_

_**Gracias a los que me hayan leído y nos vemos en el siguiente!**_


	2. Buscando razones

_**Hola!! Veo que el fic más o menos ha tenido buena aceptación y estoy muy contenta. Esta es mi pareja favorita (hetero :P) así que si puedo lograr que sea un poco más aceptada ya sería feliz para toda la vida XD**_

_**A ver que os parece este segundo capítulo. Todo vuestro n.n**_

**BUSCANDO RAZONES**

Naruto golpeó la puerta. Las pequeñas tablas de madera parecieron vibrar por unos instantes, quedando todo en un ruido lastimero que cesó de forma abrupta. Minutos después, aquello crujió, asomando tímidamente una cabellera azulada y larga. El Uzumaki le sonrió abiertamente.

**-Na-Naruto-kun…-,** susurró despacio la chica.

**-¡Muy buenas Hinata!-,** exclamó con mueca feliz, levantando la mano en señal de saludo.

La Hyuga le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a los otros dos que saludaron con una sonrisa.

**-¿Cómo está Sasuke?-.**

La voz de Sakura sonó algo temblorosa, así que Hinata se apresuró a abrir completamente la puerta de la entrada para se encaminaran detrás de ella.

**-Por ahora sigue en el mismo estado…-,** musitó mientras seguía el caminito de piedra blanca que cruzaba el pequeño jardín, **-lleva tres días sin reaccionar, ni siquiera unos minutos, me tiene algo preocupada-.**

La pelirosa arrugó el entrecejo y bajó la cabeza ¿eso quería decir que iba a peor? Naruto por su parte, aceleró el paso y atajando por el lado de la peliazul, subió corriendo las escaleras poniéndose en cabeza.

Después de haber dejado a los otros atrás, abrió bruscamente la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke y entró como un huracán. Se encaminó a la cama y quedó de pie, delante de ella. Clavó los ojos en el chico que parecía una verdadera muñeca sentando sobre las sábanas.

**-Sasuke…-,** pronunció con suma tristeza, estaba igual que la última vez que lo había visto.

El Uchiha se mantenía sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de esta. Sus ojos, aunque miraban al frente, estaban opacos y sin vida, dejando que el brillante color negro se transformara en un soso gris.

Hinata entró primero y le siguieron los demás, hasta que la habitación estuvo repleta y la puerta cerrada. Esta se acercó a la cama y le acarició el flequillo a Sasuke, con su típica ternura. Naruto le sonrió.

**-¿Estas bien, Naruto-kun? Me asusté un poco cuando saliste corriendo-.**

La Hyuga ya no tartamudeaba, sin embargo, hablaba de forma pausada y muy tranquila, dejando de vez en cuando muestras de su timidez.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta la chica, fue una sonrisa graciosa del rubio, que se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le agarró la mano a Sasuke. No mostró delicadeza alguna con los finos dedos, si no que agarró el pulgar y lo cubrió con los suyos, forma en la que solían cogerse cuando se daban la mano.

**-¿Y dices que ha estado así por tres días seguidos? Antes solía despertar aunque fuera unos pocos minutos al día-.**

Hinata asintió.

**-Si pero… desde entonces no ha dado señales de querer hacerlo. La última vez que hablé con él se veía muy apagado. M-me… preguntó… por ti, Naruto-kun-.**

El rubio asintió serio. Echó un vistazo a Sakura, que se mantenía un poco apartada, al lado de Sai, y después se volvió de nuevo hacia el Uchiha. Tuvo una oleada de arrepentimiento. Si hubiera sido él quién matara a Itachi, puede que la furia que ahora ahogaba a Sasuke la desfogara con él, aunque fuera atacándolo. Pero cuando llegó el momento, no se vio capaz de hacerlo o más bien… no pudo.

**-Perdí el control de Kyubi…-,** se quedaron un poco extrañados por el cambio de conversación y sobre todo, porque Naruto quisiera hablar de ese momento cuando todo este tiempo se había sentido reacio a hacerlo, **-no pude evitar que hicieran daño a Sakura, si no que fue Sai quién la salvó…-,** sus ojos se mantenía fijos en la mano que le agarraba a Sasuke, **-Hinata que tanto nos había ayudado hubiera muerto si Sasuke no se hubiera tirado a por ella, aunque con esas alas voló sin preocupaciones ¡que feo se pone cuando activa el sello!-,** comentó con una pequeña risita, **-sin embargo… aunque yo maté al líder, lo dejé solo contra Itachi, no intervení aunque sabía que en lo más profundo de su corazón no quería serlo-,** acarició el dorso de la pálida mano con su pulgar, **-¿Qué clase de amigo soy?-.**

**-El mejor-.**

Unos brazos le rodearon el cuello y sintió un cálido aliento en su oreja. Levantó su brazo libre para agarrar cariñosamente la unión de las pequeñas manos.

**-No es verdad, Sakura-.**

**-¿Dónde está esa autoestima, Naruto?-,** comentó con una risita, **-cada año te pones más pesimista-.**

El rubio sonrió y le apretó el agarre, notando los nudillos de ella clavados en su palma.

**-Puede que sea la madurez, Sakura-chan-,** bromeó, enseñando sus blanquísimos dientes.

**-Eso es imposible viniendo de ti. No te hagas ilusiones-.**

Y todos se echaron a reír, hasta él después de quitar la mueca enfurruñada que había puesto. De pronto, sintió que le apretaban la mano y bajó rápidamente la mirada, desviándola después hasta la cara del Uchiha.

**-¡¿Sasuke? ¿Estas consciente Sasuke? Sasuke, tebayo!-.**

El pobre Uchiha se llevó la otra mano a la frente y cerró los ojos unos momentos, le dolía tremendamente la cabeza.

**-Con tus berridos levantarías hasta a los muertos, dobe-.**

Naruto sonrió al ver que sus ojos se veían de nuevo profundos y brillantes, a parte de que sus mejillas, normalmente blancas, habían adquirido un tono rosáceo ¿significaba que se encontraba mejor?

**-Sasuke me alegro de que hayas vuelto, jeje-.**

**-¿Y a donde quieres que vaya? Ya escupí en la tumba de Itachi, he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer-.**

**-Jeje… que bien…-,** contestó Naruto con carita circunstancia, no había mucho que añadir a esa frase.

Sai se acercó a Hinata y se quedó de pie a su lado, después y con total naturalidad agachó la cabeza hasta ella y le olió el pelo. La pobre Hyuga completamente colorada dio un saltito hacia un lado y se acercó inconscientemente al Uchiha.

**-E-esto…-,** murmuró muy bajito.

**-¿Qué haces, Sai?-, **preguntó una Sakura totalmente sorprendida. Si no supiera lo corto que podría llegar a ser su amigo, hubiera pensando que se había convertido en un total pervertido.

Naruto estaba más bien extrañado pero Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada, haciendo que el anbu se la devolviera con total serenidad, como si realmente no le afectara.

**-Solo me llegó un olor bastante suave y me agaché para saber si era ella-,** se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Sakura, señalándola, **-ella tiene un olor mas bien delicado pero mucho menos femenino-,** y también se agachó para olerle los cabellos rosas.

Sakura se sonrojó, entre avergonzada y furiosa ¿Cómo que ella era menos femenina?

Ahora si que los dos hombres de la sala se volvieron hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Si te acercas a alguna de las dos de esa forma te la cargas, Sai-.**

**-Mantente lejos de Hinata en mi presencia, marica-.**

Sai se encogió de hombros nuevamente, como si no entendiera a que venía todo eso ¡pero si él solo las había olido! Con bastante parsimonia, dirigió sus pasos hasta la puerta y salió por ella, no antes de acabar con la última frase.

**-No os entiendo. Os espero abajo-.**

Sakura se había quedado con el puño en alto, dispuesta a pegarle una buena ostia, lastima que se hubiera ido antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

Naruto miró fijamente a Sasuke, que aun observaba la puerta. Se había sorprendido ante la defensa del Uchiha, el había intercedido por las dos, pero el único nombre que salió de los labios de su amigo fue el de la Hyuga. Tendría que averiguar que pasaba y… ¿se habría ofendido Sakura? Se volvió hacia ella y esta parecía estar discutiendo consigo misma, llegando a la conclusión de que la pelirosa no habría caído en aquel detalle siquiera.

**-Sasuke-,** llamó haciendo que el chico le mirara, **-"Mantente lejos de Hinata"-,** remeó poniéndose serio y con voz ultragrave, provocando una risita en Sakura, **-pero que posesivo que eres, jeje-, **se arrimó más y le habló bajito, tapándose la boca con la mano, como si fuera algo confidencial, **-¿te gusta Hinata?-.**

Por supuesto, la pregunta había sido escuchada por todo el mundo. La pobre Hyuga se puso como un tomate y se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras que Sakura la miraba con una gotita en la frente, tenía que reconocer que era muy linda, pero a veces le daban ganas de zarandearla para que espabilara de una vez.

Sasuke simplemente arqueó una sonrisa ladeada.

**-Solo la defendía porque a diferencia de "otras"-,** no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que se refería a Sakura, **-es una mujer delicada y muy dulce, no creo que pueda soportar a maricas desvergonzados como ese-.**

**-¿Estas diciendo que yo si puedo?-,** se entrometió Sakura, con el ceño fruncido ¿estaba intentando provocarla?

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

**-Si te das por aludida…-.**

Hinata, un poco avergonzada aun, prefirió interceder por los visitantes, a veces Sasuke podía ser un poco arisco e irónico, aunque sabía muy bien como decir las cosas.

Se acercó y le tocó levemente el brazo, más casi como una caricia. Este la miró seriamente, como siempre hacía.

**-Ahora que estás despierto, podríamos aprovechar para darte un baño. He tenido que lavarte estos tres días en la cama y con una toalla húmeda, además que seguramente te sentará bien-.**

Sasuke asintió, y con la ayuda de la muchacha, puso un pie en el suelo, apoyándose en ella para poder hacer un intento de levantarse ¡dios como le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo!

Sakura olvidando la anterior ironía, se apresuró a ayudar a Hinata, cogiendo el brazo derecho de Sasuke y echándoselo al hombro, igual que había ello la otra muchacha con el izquierdo.

**-Yo te ayudaré a bañarlo, y lo haremos en agua caliente, así puede que le aliviemos el dolor que debe tener por todo el cuerpo-.**

Naruto corrió para ponerse delante, había sido un impulso, pero no podía remediarlo.

**-¿A dónde vas, Sakura? ¡No puedes ver a Sasuke desnudo, tebayo!-,** ambas quedaron paradas y se ruborizaron un tanto, aun así, guardaron silencio sin cambiar de opinión, entonces Naruto decidió atacarle a él, **-Sasuke-teme ¿no te da vergüenza que dos chicas te bañen y te froten desnudo todo el cuerpo y…-,** señaló con un dedo las partes del Uchiha, bien ocultas por un yukata gris, **-y… "ahí"?-.**

Sasuke sonrió prepotentemente.

**-Seguro que esto ha sido tu fantasía sexual desde que tenías uso de razón, Naruto-,** el rubio asintió para después sonrojarse y negar bruscamente con la cabeza.

**-¡No me cambies de tema!-.**

**-Solo te lo decía para molestarte, será tu fantasía pero voy a ser yo quién disfrute de ella-,** dio un intento de paso y ellas se movieron con él, intentando ayudarlo.

Naruto volvió a interponerse.

**-Ni hablar-,** quitó a Sakura de en medio y agarró a Sasuke por las piernas, levantándolo en sus brazos y corriendo con él a cuestas hasta el baño.

Hinata quedó retraída pero al final terminó riéndose, tímidamente pero riéndose. Desde allí se podía escuchar los gruñidos de Sasuke y las risitas burlonas de Naruto, llamándole "reinona" a grito pelado.

Sakura se pasó una mano por la frente.

**-Este Naruto no cambiará nunca, será muy bueno pero no superará nunca la envidia que le tiene a Sasuke-.**

Hinata dejó de reír aun con la manita en la boca, se sentó en una silla y le sonrió a Sakura, cerrando unos momentos sus hermosos ojos blancos.

**-Yo no creo que lo hiciera por envidia. Si no por ti-.**

**-¿Por mí?-,** preguntó la pelirosa alzando una ceja.

**-Por supuesto. Naruto siempre ha estado enamorado de ti ¿no?-.**

Esta se encogió de hombros, decidida a irse de allí y esperar a fuera con Sai. No le gustaba hablar de ese tema y menos con Hinata, a sabiendas que ella estaba enamorada de Naruto.

**-Ahora no creo que lo esté. Puede que tengas tu oportunidad, Hinata-.**

Se dispuso a salir cuando un indecisa pero apremiante mano le sujetó del brazo. La Hyuga la mirara con cara seria, impropia en ella.

**-Yo amo a Naruto-kun pero… Sasuke-kun me salvó la vida. Yo creo que tanto Sasuke como Naruto te quieren, Sakura-.**

Haruno negó tranquilamente con la cabeza y le envió una sonrisa cariñosa.

**-Naruto no me quiere y Sasuke menos-,** le dio la cara a la morena y la agarró suavemente por los hombros, **-lo que tienes que hacer, Hina, es intentar saber a quién amas de verdad. Lo que Sasuke necesita es una persona como tu a su lado, en cierto modo, te pareces un poco a Naruto-.**

Hinata bajó la cabeza y asintió. No era la respuesta que esperaba pero la aceptaría. Le sonrió y ambas salieron de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra más.

**------**

Sai que estaba apoyado en el muro que custodiaba todo el jardín, fuera de la mansión, se levantó un poco y se despegó de la pared para poder ver a la chica que salía por los grandes portones.

Apreció un delicado pelo rosa y unos brillantes ojos verdes, sin duda, era Sakura. La chica le sonrió un poco, olvidándose del numerito que el anbu había armado anteriormente en la habitación.

**-Ya no puede tardar mucho, Naruto está lavando a Sasuke-.**

Sai alzó una ceja y quedó pensativo, como si estuviera reconstruyendo un pequeño puzzle en su cabeza.

**-No sabía yo que Naruto tenía esas inclinaciones-.**

Sakura se puso como un tomate y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro que casi lo tira al suelo. Vale que a ella le daba morbo esas cosas ¡si era casi una pervertida! Sin embargo no quería que se burlaran por ello.

**-Sabes que Naruto no es así, baka-.**

**-¿Y Sasuke si?-.**

La pelirosa suspiró, eso ya le importaba menos. Aunque ahora que pensaba en ello, recordó como el Uchiha había defendido a la Hyuga antes. Hasta que no escuchó el comentario del rubio no se había percatado de ello, estaba más concentrada en gruñirse a sí mismo por no haberle dado tiempo a meterle un par de meneos al inocentón pervertido del anbu.

**-No lo creo, parece ser que Sasuke ha visto algo en Hinata. Creo que sus ganas de luchar y su carácter dulce le recuerdan a Naruto-.**

**-Vamos… que como sabe que Naruto lo rechazaría le esta buscando un sustituto-.**

**-¡QUE NO!-,** gritó la pobre Haruno, con el cuerpo rígido y casi echando humo por la nariz. Al ver la cara confusa de Sai, se echó hastiada el flequillo hacia atrás y suspiró, **-me rindo…-,** musitó en un silbido, **-eres insufrible, prefiero a Naruto mil veces-.**

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la expresión de Sai. Se acercó tranquilamente a ella y sin que se lo esperara, la recostó contra la pared en un fuerte golpe.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a saltar precipitadamente, podía sentir la fuerte respiración de su amigo chocando contra sus labios, y sus manos, fijas en sus hombros, transmitiéndole fuertes golpes de calor por todo el cuerpo. Sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que un hombre le había tocado, más bien, ni siquiera se había dado un beso con ninguno, pero tampoco tenía que reaccionar su cuerpo de esa manera, traicionándola.

**-No quiero que te rindas conmigo, Sakura-.**

Aprovechó que hablaba para echar la cara hacia un lado y cerrar los ojos. Si ahora mismo le pegaba un puñetazo le haría daño, eso lo tenía claro, tampoco no estaba dispuesta a llevarlo al hospital antes de empezar siquiera la misión.

**-Por favor…-,** encogió más la cara y la apretó contra la pared, lo más lejos posible de aquel aliento cálido que chocaba con su cara, **-no me hagas perder los nervios, tenemos una misión-,** respiró hondo y lo encaró, clavándole los hermosos ojos verdes, grandes y poderosos, **-Sai, apártate o te arrepentirás-.**

Sai le apretó más el agarre de los hombros, antes de acercar extremadamente su cuerpo al de ella. Sintió el volumen de sus pechos presionar sus torso y un calor le subió por su ingle, formándole una tensión exquisita. Nunca había sentido nada parecido a eso y pareció reaccionar de forma violenta.

Le agarró la barbilla y bajó su cara, dispuesto a besar aquellos carnositos labios que le estaban llamando a gritos, se veían tan suaves y deliciosos que su mente parecía estar nublada de un intenso deseo. Sakura abrió ampliamente los ojos y levantó el puño ¡dios sabía que si la besaba se llevaría la mayor paliza de su vida!

Pero antes de que pudiera cumplir su amenaza mental, algo se estrelló contra la cabeza de Sai, haciendo que cayera de culo al suelo. Se sobó el golpe con las dos manos mientras intentaba no emitir ruiditos lastimeros.

**-Pero que…-,** soltó cuando vio la mochila de Naruto en sus piernas.

El rubio, que salía en esos momentos corriendo de la mansión, se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara, parecía divertido. Menos por una mirada bastante seria que le echó a Sakura, tan fugaz que ella creía de nueva cuenta, que la había imaginado. Se acercó y se puso la mochila, colocándola a su espalda mientras pasaba de las miradas confusas de los otros dos.

**-Jeje, me estaba peleando con Sasuke y mi mochila salió volando, siento que te cayera encima Sai-,** le sonrió y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

**-Gracias-,** dijo el anbu, recordando los principios de educación que tantas veces se había repasado para aprenderse de memoria. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no le soltaba la mano, es más, Naruto se acercó a su oreja y le susurró con una suavidad peligrosa**, -la próxima vez que lo intentes no será una mochila lo que caiga sobre ti…-.**

Se retiró con una sonrisa y corrió hacia donde estaba una Sakura que los mirara con la ceja alzada. Sai había quedado paralizado ¿ha que venía eso? No entendía para nada a su rubio compañero.

Naruto le dio un golpecito amistoso en la espalda a la pelirosa y la incitó a andar a su lado dirección a las puertas de Konoha. Le agarró de la muñeca y después de sonreírle se echaron a correr. Ella se la devolvió y le siguió, agradeciendo el calor que aquellos dedos suaves le proporcionaban a su piel, de una forma tan amena y tranquilizadora que sintió su cuerpo sumamente relajado.

Sai sin decir una palabra los acompañó, siguiendo el ritmo pero quedando un poco a parte. Ya tendría tiempo de meterse por medio, aunque no le interesara Sakura, él solo quería descubrir un poco más de los sentimientos de las personas, y le gustaría ver que era capaz de hacer Naruto si seguía hostigando a la Haruno.

**-Nos vamos de misión, dattebayo-,** gritó con una sonrisa, justo después de terminar de cruzar los límites de la aldea.

Los demás asintieron y con una expresión carismática, influenciada por la de Naruto, desearon que esa misión fuera sumamente interesante.

**------**

_**Bueno como prometí, después de una semana sin actualizar aquí estoy, tampoco no es tanta espera no? cuelgo dos veces al mes, y además que este fic no tiene una trama nada complicada, así que es difícil perderse jeje.**_

_**Con lo del sasuhina, quería decir algo como esto que acabáis de ver, Sasuke piensa que Hinata es una de las mejores mujeres que ha conocido, porque le recuerda a Naruto XD (aquí no hay nada de yaoi, aunque a Sai se le vaya la olla y digas cosas que no son eh? No os asustéis XD) Hinata quiere a Naruto, pero como Sasuke le salvó la vida y por ello se ofreció a cuidarlo, después de pasar tanto tiempo con él la pobre ha sufrido el efecto de la colonia afrodisíaca made in Uchiha XD**_

_**Sai va a su rollo, vamos… se le va la olla. Sakura sabe que ella quiere a Naruto, aunque le da miedo reconocerlo públicamente y decírselo a él. Mientras que nuestro rubio, sabe que saku siente algo por él, pero esta esperando el mejor momento, intentando no dar muestras de que él también la quiere, sin embargo no puede evitar sus celiños, aunque los encubra con mochillas voladoras no identificadas XD (los nuevos ovnis versión naruto XD)**_

_**Creo que en el próximo, ya pondré algún que otro beso, entre saku y naru.**_

_**No contesto reviews porque en serio que no tengo tiempo, esta semana no he actualizado mis dos fic semanales, así que… uff UU**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a: Kitsunero, Rinix, SBM-AnGiE, Darklight ultimate, xxxxNaruto-kunxxxx, Lis, Saturas winter, HikariBuffy, Yuko-xian, Dark Kotetsu Angel, Yojeved, sango223, Kren B-chan y Cloud Uzumaki.**_

_**Muchas gracias por confiar en mi fic, y espero que os guste a todas, la próxima vez espero que si tenga tiempo de contestar reviews, pues os lo merecéis por perder el tiempo en leerme UU además, casi no me leen chicos por el yaoi y cuando lo han hecho aquí en este hetero, me ha hecho ilusión XD**_

_**Muchos besitos y gracias!**_


	3. Beso

_**Gracias! Estoy más que contenta n///n Nunca creía que mi primer fic hetero tuviera tanto éxito. Porque es raro ver un Narusaku con más de 10 reviews por capítulo. Por desgracia no he tenido el tiempo y menos el placer de poder leer ningún fic de esta pareja, por eso, si alguien me lo recomienda o quiere que lo anuncie, por favor decidme el autor y el título y yo lo haré encantada n.n Creo que lo que le falta al narusaku es apoyo de fan, y eso hay que cambiarlo XD tenemos que reunirnos todas y llevarlo para delante! Sin vergüenza! (grito de guerra XD)**_

_**Le dedico este fic a 0-emina-0 porque su reviews me gustó XD**_

**BESO**

Una enorme explosión se produjo tras ellos, los cuales salían corriendo dejando atrás un gran palacio en llamas. Naruto tenía una enorme brecha en el brazo, la cual comenzaba a curarse rápidamente. Sin embargo, como llevaba a una muchacha bajo brazo, mientras que lo hacía, el dolor era casi insoportable.

Sai corría con el hermano, un chico dos años más grande y completamente quemado, con grandes marcas negras cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. Sakura intentaba curarlo mientras avanzaban, notando como las ondas expansivas los distanciaban más y más.

Habían pasado casi dos horas antes de que se detuvieran y descansaran en un pequeño claro, rodeado de árboles. La chica de unos 12 años, no dejaba de llorar, con las manos tapando su cara y sus dos moñitos morenos deshaciéndose lentamente. Sus hermosos ojos dorados aguados.

**-Mama Hoshi, Mama Hoshi…-,** repetía una y otra vez, sorbiéndose la nariz a la par.

El muchacho, ya totalmente curado, se parecía a su hermana, moreno con ojos dorados, aunque este tenía el pelo cortito, y estirado hacia atrás, donde se moldeaba hasta caerle en el cogote. Un chico realmente guapo.

**-¿Cómo esta Hoshinofuru?-,** preguntó Sai a una Sakura que no se aparta del niño, aunque tuviera 14 años, no era ninja, y su cuerpo tenía un aspecto realmente débil.

**-Las heridas han desaparecido con el dolor, ya mismo despertará y podremos irnos-.**

La Haruno no pudo evitar echar una ojeada a la niña, que sorbiéndose aún la nariz, no dejaba de mirar a su hermano con ojos redondos y lastimeros. La pobre había perdido a su familia en una sola noche y solo le queda Hoshino, su hermanastro que había estado a las puertas de terminar teniendo el mismo destino.

A gatas y dándose manotazos por la cara para quitarse las lagrimas, se acercó al chico y se echó a su lado, pegándose a su costado y aguantando los sollozos que la atacaban de nuevo.

Naruto tenía un corazón muy débil, no podía aguantar esa escena. Se maldecía una y otra vez por no haber podido llegar a tiempo. Su misión era proteger a los señores de aquella pequeña aldea, pero en ningún momento se detalla una posible invasión. Habían llegado tarde y toda la aldea había terminado arrasada, menos los hijos de la señora, que implorando por sus vidas, le había pedido que se los llevaran a Konoha.

Con una sonrisa de pura pena, se arrodillo junto a la pequeña, y le acarició el pelo, recogiendo delicadamente entre sus dedos los poquitos mechones que se le iban escapando de los dos mochitos. Ella parecía sentir el roce como un impulso para su sufrimiento, ya que rompió a llorar a moco tendido.

**-Nagareboshi…-,** sintió que había sonado muy seco y se corrigió con una sonrisa, **-Naga-chan, no te preocupes, desde ahora nosotros os protegeremos-.**

No sirvió de nada, ella seguía llorando, frustrándolo de una manera verdaderamente exagerada. Decidió retirarse, si no podía calmar el mal de una persona prefería alejarse de ella.

**-Voy a por leña para encender una hoguera. Los pocos que nos hayan seguido dudo que intenten enfrentarse a tres ninjas de Konoha solos, así que no importa si descubren nuestra localización-,** comentó Sakura, intentando pensar si eso era lo razonable, pero aquellos pequeños temblaban y decidió que así podría calentarles algo para comer.

**-Ten cuidado, Sakura-chan-,** comentó Naruto, mirándola con ojos previsores.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa calmada, que dejaba en claro que no tendría porque preocuparse. El Uzumaki ya sabía que era una mujer de armas tomar, una de las kunoichis más fuerte de toda la aldea de la hoja.

La pelirosa terminó saliendo del claro y adentrándose en el profundo bosque. Quedaron solos. Lo único que se escuchaban eran los quejidos de Naga-chan y el fuerte aire levantando las ramas de los árboles, de una forma demasiado violenta.

Sai miró fijamente a Naruto, buscando alguna señal. Pero la cara del rubio se mantenía inexpresiva, echado sobre un árbol de pie y con los brazos cruzados. Parecía pensar… y terminó lanzando un pequeño rugido entre dientes.

**-¿Los sientes?-,** preguntó Sai.

Naruto asintió bruscamente con la cabeza y se separó del árbol, yendo hasta donde estaba sentado su amigo anbu. No quería hablar todo esto delante de la niña, se pondría más nerviosa y le crisparía los nervios con tanta llorera. Le daba lástima pero sus llantos le desconcertaban.

**-Esta claro-,** comentó arrodillándose ante el moreno, **-como dijo Sakura-chan, ante los tres no podrían conseguir nada, pero como han notado que ella se ha separado, la quieren capturar para hacerla rehén-.**

Sai se encogió de hombros y apoyó la nuca contra la corteza, levantando los ojos al cielo y dejando que su expresión tranquila se dulcificara.

**-Sakura les dará una paliza antes de que pongan un pie ante ella-.**

Naruto sonrió abiertamente, enseñando todos los dientes y súper orgulloso de la pelirosa.

**-Es imposible que ella no note su presencia, aun así… si la cogen por sorpresa o ella se despista…-.**

El moreno lo miró achicando sus ojos. Ponía en duda sus palabras, porque la pelirosa no era una persona negligente, y sobre todo, siempre estaba atenta a todo, con una inteligencia que muchos envidiarían.

**-Ya se habrán enterado en Konoha de lo ocurrido y traerán refuerzos. Antes de que no demos cuenta, estarán aquí-.**

**-¡Ah! ¡Eso es verdad!-,** exclamó un poco sorprendido el rubio, dejándose caer en el suelo y sentándose de forma india, se le había olvidado por completo esa opción. Muchas veces daba gracias de tener unos compañeros tan competentes, pues él se dejaba llevar y era muy poco práctico.

De repente su cuerpo se puso rígido y terminó girándose hacia la dirección en donde estaba Sakura. Su rostro se encogió en una mueca agria y esperó, algún ruido, alguna señal de lucha.

**-Su número se incrementó y tienen un chakra considerable-,** comentó Sai, ahora si empezando a preocuparse.

Naruto pegó un salto poniéndose de pie ¿deberían estar tan seguros de su compañera? ¿se encontraría en problema o únicamente estaba siendo demasiado protector?

**-¿Cómo puede ser que haya tantos y de más nivel que los que sentí hace un momento?-.**

Sai calibró la respuesta. Espero unos segundos mientras pensaba y después de rebuscar en todas las estrategias y experiencia que tenía, solo se le ocurrió una cosa que responder.

**-Sabían que si alguien huiría, irían por este camino. Nos estaban esperando-,** parecía una alarma a tener en cuenta. Sin embargo la expresión del anbu seguía intacta, suponiendo que aún no eran suficientes para poder vencerlos a los tres.

El rubio no se paró a responder y mucho menos a comentar lo dicho por su amigo. Había salido corriendo dirección a Sakura, la preocupación que se le había instalado en el pecho no le dejaba respirar. Sentía un chakra impresionante concentrándose en un lugar justo, y rogaba a todos los dioses existentes que no fuera sobre su compañera.

Retiró con ansias algunas ramas rebeldes que al poco tiempo volvían su lugar, dándole fuertes golpes en la cara y rasgándole la ropa. No le importó, estaba más nervioso intentando encontrar a la Haruno ¿pero donde se había metido esa mujer? Se decía ya casi con el corazón saliéndole por la boca.

Escuchó un estallido y como el chakra concentrado se iba disipando con rapidez. Su pecho latió con fuerza y salió a correr, como si la vida dependiera de ello ¡no podía haberle pasado nada a su Sakura!

**-¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡SAKURA-CHAN!-,** gritaba con desesperación, mientras se iba acercando más y más al punto justo.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir a un pequeño claro que tenía delante, una onda lo echó hacia atrás, notando como las diminutas pero afiladas piedras que habían saltado, le pasaban como cuchados por ambos lados del cuerpo, hasta que una le alcanzó la mejilla, dejando una buena raja en ella.

Notó el calor de la sangre bajando de la herida y cruzándole la cara, pero no le importó y dio un salto para ver que había allí. El cuerpo de Sakura estaba en el centro del gran agujero que se formaba en el suelo. Parecía rezagado pero no tendido. Ella levantó la cabeza sin problema aparente.

**-¿Naruto?-.**

El pobre rubio no pudo más que alzar una ceja y mirar con los ojos como platos, a su alrededor. Buscaba algún enemigo escondido, preparado para atacar, pero después de observar nuevamente la sonrisa satisfecha de la pelirosa, ya sabía que había ocurrido.

**-Han salido cagando leches ¿verdad?-.**

Sakura se echó a reír y se quitó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. El chakra que había estallado había sido el suyo. Tenía poco pero sabía muy bien como controlarlo y manejarlo, casi era un experta en eso. Sin embargo, su expresión de felicidad y orgullo cambió cuando contempló la herida, de dimensiones considerables, que tenía el Uzumaki en la mejilla izquierda.

Apresuradamente se acercó a él.

-**Naruto, siento haber levantado tantas piedras. Mira lo que te he hecho…-,** parecía un poco apenada, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Levantó la mano y con una suavidad extrema, que hizo al pobre rubio encoger la cara placenteramente, le recorrió la raja con sus yemas, acariciándola como si con solo su tacto se fueran a curar, **-lo siento, Naruto-,** suspiró, **-no creía que se me iba a ir de las manos…-.**

**-¡Pero si casi te cargas medio bosque, ttebayo!-,** comentó casi en broma, enseñando monamente sus dientes.

**-Tampoco es para tanto-,** gruñó ella dándole un golpecito en el brazo, aunque eso sí, terminando con una gran sonrisa.

Y allí quedaron. Sakura parecía admirar su gran agujero mientras que Naruto la admiraba a ella ¿Cómo podía una mujer ser tan hermosa? No lo sabía, pero la pelirosa era la mujer más bella que había visto nunca.

Ahora que se fijaba tenía polvo en la cara, sobre todo en la puntita de la nariz.

**-Sakura-chan-,** llamó con una vocecilla juguetona.

**-¿Hm?-,** contestó mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo.

Cuando notó la cercanía del rubio comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Su rostro moreno parecía juguetón pero había cierta seriedad en sus ojos que la hizo ponerse a la defensiva. Sin embargo, lo único que notó fue como le agarraba la barbilla y le levantaba la cabeza, hasta que ambas miradas quedaron atravesadas por la contraria.

Levantó la otra mano, y un leve roce hizo que agitara la nariz, donde él con la yema del dedo, le sacudía cálidamente el polvillo que la explosión había causado. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse, como si fuera una bomba de relojería efectuando la cuenta atrás.

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, dejando los labios muy quietos, deseando que se acercara más, que la besara. Su cuerpo parecía sacudirse por las ansias reprimidas. Espero y espero, podía sentir su aliento… quería sentir que la quería…

**-¿Sakura-chan?-,** escuchó de repente.

Como si de un hachazo hubieran roto el momento, Sakura abrió los ojos y observó como Naruto, un poco más retirado de ella, tenía cara de completa confusión ¡no había notado la indirecta!

Entre avergonzada, irritada, y furiosa, se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos. No podía entender como se podía ser tan tonto. Y lo peor es que a ella no la engañaba, sabía que a veces lo hacía a conciencia, pero la cuestión era ¿ahora también?

**-Eres un baka-,** soltó cabreada, con los ojos bien apretados igual que los dientes.

Todo quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Nadie movía ni un solo dedo. De repente, Sakura pudo apreciar como la mueca de confusión en la cara de Naruto se convertía en una sonrisa altanera. La agarró por el brazo y la aplastó contra su pecho.

El golpe la dejó aturdida por unos momentos, solo pudo abrir ampliamente sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y contemplar al hombre que la tenía apresada entre sus brazos. Su mirada era calida pero su sonrisa… ¡Ay su sonrisa! Era pura altanería.

Encerró su pequeña cintura entre sus fuertes brazos y entrelazó las manos, dejándola totalmente prisionera. Por supuesto la Haruno no tenía intención alguna de separarse, es más, se había quedado tan pasmada que lo único que podía hacer era mirarle, a esos zafiros tan magníficos que brillaban esplendorosamente.

**-Siempre he querido darte tu primer beso ¿aun tengo posibilidades, tebayo?-.**

Sakura no supo porque, pero antes de que se diera cuenta sus labios finos temblaron, en una afirmación lenta y suave que escapó de ellos con la misma suavidad que la brisa que en esos momentos, levantaba las hojas y hacía que danzaran a su alrededor.

No hacía falta decir que el rubio quedó más que satisfecho con aquella aceptación. Se inclinó y lamiéndose sus propios labios, los posó sobre los blanditos de ella.

Ahora si que el corazón de Sakura estalló en mil pedazos, derritiéndose en fuego líquido que le recorría cada vena de su cuerpo. Y allí quedó, saboreando con aquel mínimo roce, el sabor a miel de los labios del Uzumaki. Tan calidos… tan tiernos… sus fuerzas flaquearon de tal manera que se tuvo que coger a sus brazos para sostenerse.

La boca de Naruto se abría cada vez más, cazando sus labios y envolviéndolos con una suavidad exquisita. Extrema dedicación en rozarlos y adentrarse lentamente en su boca, parecía que hasta con timidez, ya que su lengua tardó bastante en abrirse camino y separar aquellos labios, hasta lograr introducirse y rozar modestamente la suya.

Para Sakura, aquel roce había sido el cielo, sintió como sus piernas temblaban, y sin pensarlo, levantó sus brazos y se agarró a su cuello, acariciándole los cabellos rubios, mientras ella misma abría más la boca y le rozaba también con la lengua, mezclándola cariñosamente en toques realmente más sensuales de lo que tenía pensado.

Pero se sentía excitada, un calor se fundía en su bajo vientre, como si estuvieran cocinando en su interior. Una presión en su pecho le hizo experimentar unas sensaciones jamás conocidas, hasta un poco de humedad se centró entre sus piernas. En ese momento, pareció asustarse más que sorprenderse. Pero de nuevo, otro beso cálido y un toque de su cremosa lengua, la hizo quedar sumamente extasiada, desprovista de la realidad, del mundo, como si lo único que existiera, fueran esa boca y esas manos, calidas y reconfortables.

**-¿Sakura-chan? ¡Abre ya los ojos!-,** exclamó con una risita divertida.

La pelirosa empezó a despertar de su ensoñamiento, abrió despacio los ojos y se encontró con un Naruto que parecía descojonarse de la risa. Y entonces, volvió a la realidad ¡se estaba riendo de ella!

Arrugó la frente y se acercó en menos de tres zancadas. Levantó el puño y le pegó tal ostia que el pobre rubio, terminó de culo en el suelo y con una pequeña herida en el labio. Se sorprendió por unos instantes para después echarse a reír, descojonado y tendido en el suelo.

**-¿Quién te ha dicho que podías besarme? ¿eh, Naruto?-.**

**-¡TÚ, TEBAYO!-,** se rió más, con las manos en la barriga.

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar pero la tuvo que cerrarla de nuevo. Vale si, ella le había dado permiso ¡pero no para que se riera! ¿Tan mal lo había echo? ¿Es que no sabía besar? En cambio él… ¡dios él! ¡Si casi le había dejado desmayada allí de todo el placer que había sentido con el mero echo de probar sus labios!

**-Me voy-,** soltó, girándose y dándole la espalda.

Naruto dejó de reírse y rápidamente se puso en pié, siguiéndola. La pelirosa como seguía fastidiada ni siquiera le miraba, aunque… ¿significaba algo ese beso? ¿le estaba pidiendo que fueran pareja o algo parecido? Después recordó el hartón de reír que se había metido y arrugó la nariz ¡por supuesto que no! solo había querido pasárselo bien a costa de ella.

**-No deberías haber dejado a Sai solo, yo sabía muy bien como vérmelas con esos tipejos-,** se quejó, aun con la furia impresa en la voz.

Naruto arrugó la cara al escuchar el nombre del anbu, se paró unos momentos y le cogió del brazo, reteniéndola. Aunque Sakura se paró, no lo miró ni por una sola vez.

**-Si hubiera venido Sai ¿tan bien le habrías dado tu primer beso?-.**

La Haruno se volvió bruscamente para mirarlo. Se había oído tan serio que hasta el corazón le latió con fuerza ¿¡pero que se creía!? ¿¡que era una cualquiera o que!? Intentando mantener su orgullo limpio no pudo más que darse la vuelta y comenzar a andar, escuchando las pisadas secas que una Naruto enfadado daba detrás de ella.

**-El primero no, pero puede que el segundo sí. Me lo estoy pensando-.**

Aquella amenaza hizo que la sangre del rubio bullera como fuego. Sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír y se adelantó a ella, corriendo de espaldas mientras le enseñaba la lengua.

**-¡Pero el primero es mío, tebayo! Jejeje-,** y salió tan rápido que a los pocos segundos la pobre pelirosa ya no lo veía.

No podía comprender a Naruto, le era completamente imposible. En unos momentos parecía que estaba celoso y cuando ella le apretaba las tuercas, hacía una broma que tendría que enfadarla y se largaba. Sakura suspiró… cada vez la cosa estaba más difícil, un paso hacia delante con el beso, y ahora, otro paso hacia atrás. Recorrer el camino hasta el corazón del Uzumaki se le hacía completamente irrealizable.

**-Naruto…-.**

**------**

Cuando por fin Sakura llegó al claro, decidió que preferiría haber estado perdida por mucho más tiempo. El refuerzo había llegado. Lo malo… que este era únicamente Ino.

La rubia se mantenía cogida al cuello de Naruto, dando saltitos para llamar su atención. El pobre kitsune, sonreía cuando creía oportuno y afirmaba con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien como quitársela de encima.

**-Y cuando Hokage-sama se enteró de que habían sido invadidos, me mandó por si necesitabais ayuda. Mi orden principal fue huir, aun cuando no pudierais completar la misión-,** continuó su explicación como si alguien la escuchara, **-de todas formas, dijo que lo primero eran vuestras vidas porque la misión ya estaba pagada-.**

**-Siempre tan caritativa la vieja…-,** comentó Naruto, intentando mantener la sonrisa.

Sakura no hizo comentario alguno, se acercó a ellos y cogió su mochila del suelo, echándosela después al hombro. Echó un vistazo a los niños, Naga-chan ya estaba de pie y aunque con los ojos rojos, había dejado de llorar. Hoshino-kun, sin embargo, parecía sentir un dolor de mil demonios por todo el cuerpo y eso que ella creía que con su cura casi tendría que ser inexistente. Recordó que eran hijos de un señor feudal, era normal que fueran quejitas y asustadizos.

La mano de Sai le acarició el hombro y ella no pudo más que levantar la vista para mirarlo.

**-Te ves diferente, Sakura ¿te ha ocurrido algo?-.**

Ino y Naruto, al escuchar el comentario del anbu se volvieron para mirarla. La pobre Haruno no pudo más que sonrojarse ¿es que tenía escrito en la frente "el amor de mi vida me ha besado y después se ha descojonado de la risa"? tosió para distraer la atención de su cara y se abrió paso entre todos.

**-Vámonos ya. Se nos hace tarde y todavía nos quedan por lo menos dos días más para llegar a Konoha-.**

Sai la siguió en silencio, igual que los dos niños, que el anbu cogió uno bajo cada brazo. La Yamanaka optó por mirar a Naruto. Se quedó totalmente sorprendida ¿Qué era esa expresión? ¡Naruto nunca miraba así! El rubio observaba a la pelirosa de irse. Sus ojos totalmente felinos parecían amenazantes, sin embargo, su sonrisa siniestra y sus colmillos asomando por ella, le daban un toque sensual y atrayente.

Ino quedó totalmente cautivada, tanto que su mirada azulada no podía apartarse de aquel rostro ¡pero es que era tan guapo! Aquel niño malcriado y cabezota, se había convertido en un hombre espectacular. A sus 18 años, se veía realmente atractivo, con su buen cuerpo y su lindo rostro. Parecía inocente la mayoría del tiempo pero la perversión que lere corría el cuerpo se podía palpar en el ambiente. Puede que más que eso… esa ansiedad de no saber lo que esta pensando hacía que cualquiera quedara ensimismado con él.

**-Naruto…-,** siseó fugazmente, en un tonillo bajo e incitante.

Cuando el rubio se volvió, su expresión había cambiado de nuevo. Cerró los ojos cálidamente y le sonrió, cogiéndola con descaro de la cintura para apretarla a él y empujarla un poco hacia delante.

**-Nos hemos quedado atrás, corre-.**

Y con una última sonrisa, que prometió diversión cuando se volvieran a reunir con el grupo, Naruto saltó hacia la rama próxima y la esperó para que se uniera a él y poder seguir su largo y esperaba, que poco aburrido camino.

**------**

_**Bueno, no tenía que haber actualizado hasta la semana que viene pero… no se… como parece que os gustó el fic pues… porque no daros las gracias trayendo el capitulo antes?**_

_**Sobre lo que dijo Sai en el capitulo pasado era broma, aquí no habrá ni pizca de yaoi, pero vamos… nada, de nada, de nada XD aunque me guste, si he dicho que este será hetero, hetero es vamos XD**_

_**Este capi no ha tenido mucho humor, lo siento… pero creo que ha valido la pena por el beso de Naruto y Sakura, me encanta estos dos vamos… porque es que no sabes por donde te van a salir XD y Naruto es mas raro que un perro verde vaya XD**_

_**Si alguna os preguntáis porque se reía, a veces no se entienden las cosas que escribo, es simplemente porque Sakura casi le da un yuyo con el beso y claro… pues a él le entró la risa XD de todas formas, no pensaba pedirle de salir ni nada, está tanteando el terreno jajaja XD (más bien parece que espere la intervención de Sai para tener un excusa para poder partirle la cara XD) que conste que a mí Sai me cae muy bien jajaja XD**_

_**Los dos hermanitos, pues no están para nada UU son solo una excusa para la misión y para tener algo que proteger o molestar si me hace falta vamos… pero no tendrán nada que ver. Por cierto, sus nombres son un juego XD su madre se llama Hoshi que es estrella, la niña Nagareboshi que es estrella fugaz y el hermano mayor Hoshinofuru que es lluvia de estrellas XD No se si alguna ya se había dado cuenta de esto jeje.**_

_**Por cierto, mira que traer a Ino en estos momentos!! Muajajaja, mira que soy mala UU**_

_**Y esta vez, voy a contestar reviews!!! Después de muchos años jajaja (que exagerada UU se nota que soy andaluza XD)**_

**kTa **_(ola! Me alegra que te guste jeje, y esta vez he colgado una semana antes, así que no esta nada mal eh? Me encanta poniendo a naru y sai peleándose, es como si fuera un… tonto contra tonto? XD aunque después ninguno lo es… que listillos ellos ains… y no molestas! Me encantan los reviews largos, en serio, sobre las amenazas, estoy acostumbrada a ellas, si te dijera toda la gente que me quiere matar… pero na, yo hago oídos sordos XD gracias por tu reviews!) _**kitsunero **(ola! Sai es la caña, pero de tonto no tiene un pelo eh? Puede que a veces sea infantil pero tan receptivo que da miedo jajaja. Bueno Sakura no es perver, es una mujer y punto XD también le gusta los hombres como a cualquiera jajaja XD la pobre tiene sus necesidades ains… XD lo intentaré actualizar todas las semanas, puede que a veces tarde un poco más pero bueno, se hará un intento, sobre todo si tiene tantos reviews como hasta ahora, a cualquiera le sube la moral y…¡acabo de ver volando a la mochila de Naruto! No te digo lo que tiene dentro por si eres sensible jajaja XD, besitos y gracias por el reviews!)** Yukinita **_(ola! Bueno, me refiero al primero fic hetero escrito por mí vamos… el de Dueña de su corazón era un libro de Julie Garwood, lo tuve que dejar por que me amenazaron… porque dijeron que aunque dijera que era de ella no estaba mal… y bueno… yo no quiero follones así que pues nada. Lo tuve que quitar, siento si te gustaba chica ains… Este es más Naruto, las personalidades son más reales, o eso creo yo vamos… bueno… ains XD, espero que al seguir leyéndolo te guste más que hasta ahora, dame un oportunidad! besitos y gracias por el reviews!)_ **Arziitah** (ola! Te he puesto este nombre para no poner el nick de tu hermana XD muy bien nick por cierto, recuérdale que el narusasu es el mejor!! XD vale… bueno… el narusaku también cof cof jajaja. Si bueno… no es un secreto que los tios se pelean a ostias por describir la marca de la colonia que se ella Sasuke, y no olvides la gomina!!! Que mira la pelea que ha tenido en el manga con Deidara y al tio no se le ha movido ni un pelo! Impresionante jajaja XD me alegro que te guste el fic y espero seguir teniendo tu reviews, gracias y besitos!)** Karen **_(ola! Y gracias, me alegro que te guste, si habrá un poco de sakusai, aunque en el capi dos casi se besaron, algo es algo no? jeje, gracias por el reviews, preciosa) _**Kren B-chan **(ola! Si bueno… aunque este fic sea hetero, las peleas y las tonterías de Sasuke y Naruto son así, si alguien las ve gay en el fic que sepa que en la realidad son así y se tiene que aguantar XD Bueno lo que dijo Sakura de Hinata es normal, a mí no me molesta que tartamudee, lo puso porque creo que es lo que ella pensaría y veo que mucha gente también XD aunque hina sigue siendo una monada. Sobre lo del sello, bueno… es que Sasuke se ve feo con el sello macho XD es que parece un travesti XD Sai como siempre como le da igual todo pues… el no ve ni mal ni bien que Sasuke sea gay o no XD y como el tío suelto todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza sin pensarlo, ahí monta esos follones que ni Naruto en sus peores momentos XD sobre Naruto cogiendo a Sasuke jajaja XD me salio a sí jeje, pero eso no lo veo yaoi XD ya cada uno según con los ojos de cómo lo lea que le parezca no le quiera jeje. El sasuhina es una pareja muy linda… sin te paras a pensar… hacen buena pareja. Lo malo es que como no se está acostumbrado a ella, es difícil innovar, yo solo te pido una oportunidad y que esperes a cuando salgan de nuevo, verás como de la forma en la que yo lo voy a poner, no será para nada asqueroso, una oportunidad chiquitina karen! XD si bueno… a mí siempre me ha gustado lo hetero, pero prefiero el yaoi por la pasión y el desenfreno, por el morbillo y todo eso, no por otra cosa XD además que dos tios por uno, pues tira mucho, que se le va a hacer XD, pero sin embargo, una pareja hetero, que sea nueva y no muy bien vista, hacer que un fic de ella triunfe, es como un reto no? y por lo visto lo he conseguido XD. Parece que ahora tengo más tiempo para escribir así que tranquila jeje. Gracias por el reviews, xao!)**Sin nick **_(no se quién eres porque no has puesto nada UU de todas formas, ola! Gracias por leerme y sobre todo por dejarme reviews! Me alegro que te gusta y que seas adicta a todo lo que escribo, hace que me de realmente mucha vergüenza XD lo del sasuhina… puede que no te gusta porque nunca hayas pensado en ella, es una pareja muy linda si la ves tranquilamente, aunque todo el mundo no escribe igual, a lo mejor según como yo lo ponga, te gustará a o no, o por lo menos, podría tomarla como pasable. Y lo siento… si seguirá para delante, aunque no pondré más que un besito y ya está, no temas XD los lemon los dejaré para el narusaku, creo que ni siquiera haré uno para el saino UU, gracias por el reviews, xao!) _**karenchu **(ola! Jaja eres la segunda persona que me pide Saisaku, a ver… este fic es narusaku eh? XD pondré un poco más de Saisaku si, pero no esperéis mucho más de a lo mejor un beso, que os veo venir XD, espero que leyendo este capi no te aburras, muchas gracias por el reviews! Nos vemos!)**Marahuas **_(ola! Me alegro que te parezca interesante, y bueno si, yo no puedo escribir nada sin poner celos, es una debilidad XD además si que las hace mucho más amenas. Espero que me sigas leyendo y dejándome reviews, son unos apoyos muy valiosos. Gracias y besitos!) _**Dark Kotetsu Angel **(ola! Me alegro que también me leas aquí, si es que a veces no os merezco jajaja. Eres la primera que no se queja del sasuhina (alabadas seas XD) y no te preocupes, Hinata está mas que confundida, al Uchiha le costará lo suyo, además que ni él mismo sabe lo que quiere vaya XD. a mi también me gusta el narusaku por eso, es tan tormentoso, pasional pero a la vez inestable y imprevisible que dan ganas de torturarlos jajaja. No te preocupes por el sasuhina, le quedan a los pobres, problemas para dar y regalar, además que recuerda que están en el fic con el único propósito de joder el narusaku XD así que no se pueden juntar hasta el final, como el saino XD, gracias por el reviews, besito!)**Tifa Uzumaki **_(ola hijita! Jaja bien! Eso es una oportunidad para el sasuhina, me propones que intente que te mole, haré todo mi esfuerzo para que veáis que es una pareja que pueda resultar mona, jeje me encantan los retos jiji. Bueno es que… muchas dicen que mi vena yaoi influye en este fic, y yo digo que no XD es solo que Kishi es así XD si le pone ese ramalazo gay y yo los pongo como son en realidad, tengo que darle también el toque gay o no? a quién no le gusta que no vea la serie jajaja XD porque yo soy así vamos… ala XD sai no borde solo hace lo que se le pasa por la cabeza y como el pobre no sabe si esta bien o no pues… después sufre las consecuencias jajaja XD y Naruto medio raro… espero que te guste como sale en este capitulo. Es que yo creo que a los 18 años, Naruto no puede seguir siendo tan infantil, es que lo veo imposible, si bueno y a veces un poco lerdo, pero nada más, tiene un toque pervertidillo y malicioso que se le nota, y aquí a esta edad lo tiene bastante más agrandado XD la espera ha sido corta, espero que te haya gustado el beso que se han dado XD a Sakura casi le da un yuyo, pero es que cualquiera dios santo jaja XD besitos y gracias por el reviews!) __**karenchu **_(otra vez?? XD tranquilo o tranquila? No se si eres mujer o no XD bueno… por lo menos una semana tardo en actualizar así que respira hondo, ok? XD me alegro mucho que tengas ansias por saber que pasa, pero no puedo correr más UU ains tanta presión jajaja, xao! nuevamente XD) **0-emina-0 **_(ola y muchísimas gracias! Tu reviews casi me hace llorar maja XD tu crees que de verdad el carácter de los personajes se parece al real? Yo creo que se me escapan muchos pero de todas formas, es un gustazo que alguien te lo diga de forma tan entregada como tu, reina eres un sol! Te dedico el capi jeje)_ **narulover **(ola! Quién no ama a Naruto? Jajaja XD me alegro que te guste tanto en fic, de verdad que me hace sumamente feliz, sobre todo lo de las personalidades, porque aunque yo le veo muchos agujeros, vosotras me felicitáis y así parece que me dan ganas de intentarlo mejor XD y si! soy 100 fan de Naruto! Para mi es mejor que Sasuke, pero eso ya a gusto de cada una UU, por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo! Sobre todo si tesoros como tu me animan jeje. Muchas gracias por el reviews, besitos!)**SBM-AnGiE **_(ola! Si jeje, Sai no es tonto, solo que el pobre no sabe que es correcto y que no, solo hace lo que se le pasa por la cabeza y punto ains... XD Sobre Sasuke y Sakura, espero que no te ofendas, pero Sasuke nunca ha podido tragar mucho a Sakura, después de todo lo que la pobre muchacha intentó hacer para agradarle, lo único que consiguió del soso este fue un simple "gracias" así que… yo intentaré ponerlo mejor, en muchos de mis fic, ya los pongos bastante amigos, aunque en este me cuesta un poco, pero lo intentaré. Espero que no te haya molestado mi explicación, pero es que soy bestialmente sincera, es un defecto importante que tengo que arreglar XD. me alegra muchísimo que te gusta, y sobre todo que me dejes reviews, pues me agrada discutir sobre opiniones jeje. Gracias!)_ **Hinatachan **(ola preciosa! Jajaja veo que a todas os gusta Sai, si es que el pobre no se para a pensar lo que va a decir y menos lo que hace!, espero que este también te guste, muchos besitos)

_**Bueno, ya están todos contestados jeje. Este capitulo es mucho más serio que otros pero… bueno… fijaos que acaban de arrasar un castillo, tampoco pueden celebrarlo XD Espero que os guste, y muchas gracias por haber puesto interés en este fic, motto arigato.**_

_**Pd: los reviews no están corregidos y el capi no esta releído tampoco, así que perdonad las faltas de ortografía o alguna incoherencia que haya)**_


	4. Momento

_**Gomen gomen. Llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar y si, he recibido algunos reviews diciéndome que ya tocaba, aun así odio que me metan prisa UU escribir es lo que más me gusta, si no lo hago os aseguro que es porque no puedo, porque me es completamente imposible. De todas formas, entiendo que me lo digáis, así que gomen, pero en serio no he podido, y menos ahora que estoy escribiendo un libro…**_

_**De todas formas, aquí el capitulo 4. Estoy apresurando un poco las cosas, pero bueno, entended que ya son mayores y todos estos años que no he contado han estado viviendo juntos, es igual que la relación de Naruto y Sakura no sea la misma que la que conocemos en el manga, igual que la de Sasuke y Hinata, que aparte de él salvarle la vida, ella lo ha estado cuidado meses, día y noche.**_

_**Sin más rodeos, empiezo jeje.**_

**MOMENTO**

Sasuke fijó su vista en la ventana. Le gustaba observar el cielo azul, el danzar de las hojas de los árboles y por supuestos los pequeños pajarillos que allí se posaban. Parecía como si aquel paisaje le absorbiese y le ayudase a olvidar todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

Hinata, a su lado, se apretaba las manos, una contra la otra. Estaba nerviosa, era hora de merendar y aunque él no hubiera pedido nada, le había llegado una pequeña manzana, aún sin pelar, que esperaba en la mesilla.

Desde la última visita de Naruto no había vuelto a caer en su estado de coma. Se mantenía despierto pero tan callado y distante que en cierto modo, era casi lo mismo.

Ya tenía los dedos blancos de tanto apretujarlos.

**-Sasuke-kun…-,** llamó, aunque no obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo, un movimiento ligero de hombros le hizo saber que la estaba escuchando, **-Neji me ha contado que Naruto-kun… ha tenido dificultades en su misión…-.**

El tono alterado de la Hyuga hizo que Sasuke se volviera por fin hacia ella. Mirándola de una forma tan intensa que solo provocó sofocarla más, tiñéndole las mejillas de carmesí.

**-Está bien ¿verdad?-,** la pregunta parecía seca, pero el temblar de sus ojos grises declaraba su preocupación.

Ella se apresuró a asentir, regalándola una tierna y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

**-Por supuesto, ya le conocemos-,** cerró sus ojitos y le mostró una hermosa expresión, **-han mandado a Ino para ayudarles a traer a los únicos dos niños que han sobrevivido, hijos del señor feudal-.**

El Uchiha asintió… y volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana, intentando volver a su estado despreocupado.

**-¿Dónde has visto a Neji?-,** su tono de voz era seco, y sus ojos, como siempre, fijos en cualquier otra cosa.

Hinata comenzó de nuevo a retorcerse las manos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el moreno. Esta vez volvió a mirarla, más concretamente, los dedos blancos.

**-¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez?-,** volvió a preguntar, con el ceño fruncido.

Con el brazo tembloroso se colocó bien un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, sus ojos blancos intentaban por todos los medios no centrarse en los profundos de él, si lo hacía, de seguro se le cortaría el habla.

**-Ha… v-venido a hablarme sobre mi padre-,** empezó a explicarse, tartamudeando como en los viejos tiempos, **-m-mi padre no quiere que me siga quedando aquí, d-ice que una chica soltera no debería de cuidar de un muchacho, p-por mucho que te deba la vida y me s-sienta obligada a devolverte el favor…-.**

Sasuke sabía que había algo más que obligación en su estancia con él en aquella mansión. Nunca le preguntó, pero él lo tenía claro. Sin embargo… aún había algo que no le estaba contando, pues su cara, a pesar de haberlo soltado todo, seguía escarlata.

**-Eso no es nada nuevo, y aun tienes el permiso de la Hokage para quedarte ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Se que no me lo has dicho todo-.**

El Uchiha no pudo evitar levantar la mano y acariciarle la blanca mejilla. Los hermosos ojos plata se elevaron temerosos hasta él, eran tan preciosos que Sasuke no podía más que observarlos, sus largas pestañas, su redondeada forma. La pequeña nariz, sus tiernos labios, la suavidad de su piel… Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, retiró la mano y la cerró en un puño, rechazando de nuevo mirarla y quedarse observando ninguna parte.

**-Cuéntame…-.**

Hinata suspiró, se colocó bien en la silla, y volvió a pasarse la mano por el flequillo.

**-El verdadero propósito de mi padre para que me vaya de esta casa no es por castidad ni mucho menos…-,** ahora lo que apretaba entre sus palmas era la tela de sus pantalones, **-lo que quiere es que me case con Neji…-.**

Aquello cruzó el cuerpo de Sasuke como un rayo. Se tensó y apretó la mandíbula, por supuesto no lo demostró físicamente, no quería que Hinata notara como le perturbaba la noticia. Tomo aire imperceptiblemente y bajó la cabeza, tapando sus ojos con el flequillo azul.

**-Tu… ¿no estabas enamorada de Naruto?-,** su voz era bajita, muy, muy bajita.

**-Esto… yo…-,** le temblaba la mano cuando se volvió a acariciar el pelo, **-desde pe-pequeña lo he admirado, y creí que lo amaba, pero ahora no estoy tan segura. A-además hay otra per-.**

Sasuke la cortó.

**-Neji es una buena persona. Creo que también será un buen esposo. Lo mejor para ti es que te vayas, dejes de obligarte a estar aquí y te cases con él-.**

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, y sus labios comenzaron a tiritar. Estaba asustada. Se levantó temerosa e intentó hacerle entender.

**-Pero yo no estoy aquí por obligación-,** apretó el cabezal de la silla, y un poco temblorosa se acercó a la cama, poniéndose de rodillas a su lado, **-yo lo que quiero… es estar contigo, Sasuke-kun-.**

Sasuke tragó saliva y se apartó de ella. No quería saber que significaba esa frase. No quería volver a hacerse daño. A confiar en alguien. De todas formas… lo abandonaría, como siempre había echo todo el mundo.

**-Hinata, quiero que te vayas-.**

La pobre Hyuga se levantó de nuevo y se echó las manos a la boca, aterrorizada. Ella no quería irse, de ninguna manera.

**-No…-,** se atrevió a decirle, **-no quiero…-.**

En un arrebato de violencia, Sasuke cogió la manzana que había en la mesilla y se la lanzó, estrellándola contra la pared que había a su espalda y dejando que trozos de ella le cayeran en la mejilla.

**-He dicho… ¡QUE TE VAYAS!-,** la pobre morenita se echó hacia atrás, luchando porque las lágrimas que se le saltaban de los ojos, cayeran por su rostro, delatándola, **-¡FUERA!-,** repitió, observando por fin como ella salía corriendo ya por el pasillo, dejando la puerta abierta.

Esperó hasta escuchar la puerta de la calle. Cuando el golpe demostró que esta se había cerrado, le pegó un puñetazo a la cama y se mordió el labio, acostándose y enterrando la cara en la almohada.

No podía retenerla, aunque ella lo quisiera así. Él no sabía amar, él no podría protegerla, la iría matando poco a poco hasta que no quedara nada de ella. Todo el mundo que estaba a su lado sufría por su culpa. Se culpaba a sí mismo por la confusión de Itachi, por lo que llegó a hacer, por tener que matarle a pesar de lo que aún después de todo, le quería. Había traicionado a la persona más importante para él, hasta intentó matarlo. Naruto había sufrido mucho. Lo había querido como un segundo hermano, y cuando tuvo que hacerlo a un lado, sufrió, tanto o más que él. Sakura, la única mujer que le importó, ella también lo había pasado mal, le había echo un herida incurable. Y ahora… la única mujer que él creía que podía llegar a ser suya, Hinata.

Suspiró e intentó controlarse. Era un halcón, un ave libre que solo intentaba sobrevivir, sin importarle a cuantos conejos tendría que lanzarse a cazar y matarlos para alimentarse. Sin embargo, había personas que amaba, personas que contra más lejos de él, mejor estarían protegidos… Tenía que dejar ir a Hinata, por su propio bien.

Se acurrucó más y levantó una mano hasta su cara, cerrándola en un puño y apretándola.

**-Lo siento Hinata, pero toda rosa que cojo en mis manos se marchita-.**

**------**

Después de medio día de viaje, volvieron a pararse. Sai decidió detenerse delante de un pequeño rió, así podrían alimentar a los dos pequeños que llevaban con ellos. Sentó con cuidado a Hoshino-kun bajo un árbol, donde quedó apoyado y a su hermana la soltó a su lado. Le levantó el flequillo moreno con mucho cuidado, tocándole la frente e intentando calcular si tenía fiebre, el niño parecía estar bien, aún así se quejaba bastante.

Los demás observaban la escena. Sakura había pensando en volver a reconocerlo, pero ella sabía que estaba bien, solo era un poco quejita. Ino ignoraba un poco el tema, buscando por ahí algún sitio donde poder dormir tranquilamente, sin embargo, el que tenía ya los nervios perdidos era Naruto, que cada vez que lo escuchaba lloriquear se le ponía la piel de gallina. Al final, no pudo resistirlo más y se acercó al pequeño, agarrándole del cuello de la camiseta.

Por supuesto, nadie movió ni un solo dedo, nada más la pobre Nagareboshi que corrió a colgarse del brazo del rubio, para poder ayudarle.

**-Suélteme…-,** se quejó el muchacho, que aún a sus 14 años, parecía más un crío que otra cosa.

-**Suéltate, suéltale-,** repetía su hermana, asustada.

La mirada que le envió Naruto a Sai, bastó para que cogiera en brazos a la niña, y se la echara al hombro, alejándose todos de ambos. Cuando el Uzumaki quedó a gusto con la distancia, volvió a zarandear al pequeño.

**-¿Pero que te crees, niñato?-.**

Al moverlo comenzó de nuevo a quejarse, casi estaba a punto de llorar.

**-Mi familia ha sido masacrada, tengo derecho a quejarme y llorar-. **

Naruto suspiró y lo soltó, dejando que se confiara para después pegarle un capón en la cabeza y volver a la carga.

**-Se muy bien por lo que tienes que estar pasando, sin embargo, no eres solo tu ¿Ese es el valor que tienes, niñato?-,** Hoshinofuru arrugó la nariz, **-Tu hermana es más pequeña, más sensible y delicada, y sin embargo a tenido más coraje que tu ¿es que no te da vergüenza? Eres mayor, tú tenías que ser el que cuidara de ella, y no al revés. Mientras tú lloriqueas ella sufre, baka.-.**

Dolido en su orgullo, el muchacho levantó los ojos y arrugó aún más la frente.

**-Ella no está cuidando de mí. Y tú no entiendes nada, estás acostumbrado a matar gente por dinero. Si te dan una misión ¿acaso te paras a pensar que a quién te han mandado matar podría ser una buena persona? No puedes. Lo matas y punto. Tú no eres mucho mejor que aquellos que han arrasado mi pueblo-.**

Sakura había regresado en esos momentos, ya que temía que Naruto hiciera alguna de las suyas. Sin embargo, al escuchar la réplica del niño quedó paralizada. El rubio no podría negar algo que era evidentemente verdad, así que… sufriría de nuevo, como siempre lo había echo. Pero, sin embargo, vio como curvaba una sonrisa y le daba un cariñoso golpe en el brazo al más pequeño.

**-Yo no te estoy juzgando por no poder haber salvado a tu gente de "personas como yo"-,** Hoshino lo miró más serio, **-sino por descuidar a tu hermana, tu principal motivo para vivir desde ahora, es protegerla, mantenerla a salvo, es tu decisión elegir el camino a seguir para ello, mientras ese sea tu propósito principal-,** guardó un momento silencio y se acuclilló hasta llegar a la frente del pequeño, donde le dio dos golpecitos, **-a veces la línea que separa lo bueno y lo malo no es tan clara como uno piensa, puede que sea malo para tí y bueno para mí, pero hay algo que nunca cambiará-,** y arqueó una sonrisa, la más bonita que el niño hubiera visto, **-lo importante no es conseguir poder, sino para lo que lo utilices, protege a tus personas importantes, eso es en lo único que tienes que pensar desde ahora, Hoshino-kun-.**

El niño dudó, no quería reconocerlo, pero al final, suspiró y se dejó caer un poco en el pecho del rubio, que no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate y terminar riendo tontamente.

**-Lo entiendo, arigato Uzumaki-san-.**

Naruto se rascó la nariz graciosamente mientras le acariciaba el sedoso cabello negro.

**-Es Naruto, ttebayo-.**

Hoshinofuru asintió y se acurrucó más. Estaba tan perdido…

Sakura se había quedado asombrada, Naruto seguía siendo el mismo, con sus mismas salidas y sus morales regañinas, sin embargo… en su forma de hablar se habían mezclado la madurez y la infantilidad, creando un resultado extraordinario. Sin embargo, no intervino, ni siquiera dio muestra de que estaba allí, todavía estaba enfadada con él ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarla y después reírse? Ese estúpido…

Al cabo de una hora, ya había elegido donde dormir, y echo por supuesto una fogata en el medio. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y hacía bastante frío. Hoshino, que había recibido una manta por parte de Sakura, había acurrucado a su hermana entre sus piernas y ambos se mantenían apretados y bien tapaditos. Naruto desde lejos le había guiñado un ojo y él devuelto una sonrisa orgullosa, sintiéndose como un hijo elogiado por su padre.

**-Alguien tiene que ir a pescar algo ¿no?-,** propuso Ino, con las manos en las caderas y mirando al río.

Instintivamente, todas las miradas se dirigieron a una sola persona.

**-¿Qué?-,** Naruto se señaló, **-¿Por qué yo? ¡Hace un frío que te mueres, ttebayo!-.**

**-Nosotras no nos pensamos meter-,** se quejó Sakura, sin siquiera mirarle, **-a no ser que…-.**

Ahora todos miraron a Sai, el cual mostraba una sonrisita en la cara.

**-Yo no puedo meterme en agua fría, mi piel es muy delicada y blanquita, me enfermaría-.**

Naruto le pegó un guantazo en la espalda que casi lo tira hacia delante.

**-Por no saber, no sabes ni mentir, tío-,** bufó cansado y comenzó a quitarse el chaleco de jounin, **-bueno, si no hay más remedio lo haré yo, pero cuando saque los peces tienes que pillarlos tú ¿ok?-, **Sai asintió aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

Los ojos azules de Ino no podía dejar de observar al rubio, eso es lo que ella quería, que él se metiera y así poder verlo desnudo. Le palpitaba el cuerpo de excitación solo de pensarlo ¿estaría tan bueno como se imaginaba? Segurísimo que si, y más… Sakura intentó controlarse, de solo ver a Ino con la baba caía se le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

Naruto se estiró de la tela de su espalda hasta sacarse la camiseta negra por la cabeza. Se la tiró a Sai y continuó, mostrando mientras se agachaba para retirar los pantalones, las maravillosas curvas que hacían sus músculos al estirarse y contraerse. Ino estaba maravillada con su espalda, totalmente bien dibujada, y su estómago, plano y bien formado… Antes de que se desmayara por el sofoco, escuchó una toz a su lado.

**-Pareces un viejo verde, cerda. Como si no hubieras visto nunca a un tío desnudándose-.**

**-No uno que esté tan bueno como Naruto, frentuda. Y tu ya tienes que estar acostumbrada, que desperdicio-,** se volvió y se relamió los labios, **-si yo hubiera sido su compañera en cada músculo estaría grabado mi nombre, jojojojo-.**

**-No hace falta que lo jures-,** soltó, con una muestra de asco. Después se giró hacia donde el rubio, ya estaba en bóxer y en el filo del rió para echarse, **-no está tan bueno…-.**

Pero justo cuando lo dijo, Naruto metió dos dedos en la goma de sus bóxer, y los deslizó por sus fuertes piernas, quedando de espaldas a ellas y mostrando todo su cuerpo, así como ese pedazo de culo, prieto y fuerte. Sakura no pudo evitar que se le abriera la boca, en otros tiempos le hubiera pegado por exhibicionista, pero ahora… ahora no podía ni moverse ¡joder si estaba bueno! Tragó saliva e intentó no mirarle el trasero. Pero… ¿Cómo podía estar un tío tan bueno? ¡debería ser pecado!

Ino echó una risita al ver la cara que se le había quedado a la pelirosa, por lo visto, era la primera vez que se quitaba la ropa completamente para meterse a pescar.

**-Así que no estaba bueno ¿eh?-,** Sakura al escucharla escapó de su ensimismamiento y solo le dio tiempo de soltar un gruñido antes de que Ino, se acercara por detrás y se apretaba al cuerpo de Naruto, rozando a conciencia sus pechos en aquella perfecta espalda, **-¿Por qué te lo quitas todo? ¿intentas provocarme?-.**

Consciente de lo que hacía, aplastó ahora con más fuerza sus pechos frotándolos, mientras rozaba con sus manos el bajo vientre del rubio. Naruto sonrió, al mostrar ante todo el mundo que su erección crecía.

**-Creo que eres tu la que intentas provocarme a mí-,** Ino le echó una mirada a la entrepierna, orgullosa de haber conseguido que se levantara, **-sin embargo…-,** ahora levantó la cabeza para mirarle, **-esta es una reacción que cualquier hombre tendría ante una mujer que le restriega el pecho en la espalda-,** eso ya no le gustó tanto a la Yamanaka, que arrugó la frente mientras el rubio se quitaba las manos de encima, **-me he quitado los bóxer porque si los mojaba, después aunque la ropa estuviera seca, hubiera pillado un buen resfriado y…-,** sus ojos azules se centraron en Sakura, **-como aquí todos somos amigos y estamos en confianza-,** los volvió a centrar en Ino, **-no creo que importe quedarme en bolas o no, ni que me fuerais a violar jajajaja-.**

**-Naruto, esto…-,** Sai se acercó unos pasos.

**-¿No me digas que tu si me vas a violar?-,** se burló.

Sai le sonrió, ahora más natural.

**-No hasta que te operes ¡ah! Y me gustan grandes-,** siguió con la broma, hasta que le dio un escalofrío y recordó lo que iba a decir, **-hace mucho frío, déjate de tonterías y metete ya, o te resfriarás de verdad-.**

Naruto asintió, y le echó a Ino encima.

**-Ella las tienes grandes, no como Sakura-,** a la pobre pelirosa le creció una vena en la frente, **-así que viólala, a ella, además es rubia con ojos azules, te permito decir mi nombre mientras-,** y después de unas cuantas carcajadas se lanzó al rió, desapareciendo de la vista de todo el mundo.

Sai separó a la muchacha que había caído contra su pecho y le sonrió con un toque más pervertido de lo normal.

**-Me lo pensaré-.**

Ino tenía los ojos ocultos por el flequillo, y parecía estar a punto de estallar, aun más escuchando las risitas de la Haruno, que ya había olvidado lo referente a sus pechos. Sin más, le dio un empujón al moreno.

**-No hace falta que te lo pienses, nunca me acostaría contigo-.**

**-Tú te lo pierdes-.**

Y se encogió de hombros. La verdad le daba igual, pues… él lo que quería era catar a otra hembra, una con el pelo rosa y ojos esmeralda. Una que fuera capaz de comprender sus necesidades y de enseñarle, como había echo durante todos estos años. No sabía si la amaba, él creía que no, pero si que le gustaría pillarla, aunque fuera solo una vez.

Volvió su vista hacia ella. Pero Sakura la tenía centrada en el río, esperando a que Naruto saliera otra vez. A Sai le hizo gracia. No solo disfrutaría echando un rato con ella, si no que de paso enfurecía a su amigo, a lo mejor así, conseguían que se liaran de una vez, habiendo cogido antes él su premio, por supuesto, si no, no tendría gracia.

Al momento, le vino algo a la mente. Puede que si ahora aprovechaba…

**------**

_**Bueno, esto es todo el capítulo. Se que es bastante corto, pero bueno… es lo único que he podido escribir con el poco tiempo que tengo. **_

_**Tengo que añadir que me ha encantado el pedacito sasuhina, sobre todo el final jajaja XD No se si os ha gustado, aunque me da igual XD porque a mí me ha encantado, cuando disfruto mucho con algo todo me da igual XD**_

_**El pedacito del niño lo he puesto para que veáis el cambio de Naruto, sigue siendo igual de bueno que siempre, pero ahora es mas maduro, creí que era el ejemplo perfecto, además también lo hice para que Sakura se diera cuenta. **_

_**Naruto desnudo… dios santo… nada más me lo imagino y me entran calores… se que soy un poco pervertida, pero yo escribo así, lo siento mucho UU Los que me lean más a menudo estarán acostumbrados, los que no, que sepan que el fic será así, además, siempre será a favor de los hombres… a ver si me explico, como soy una mujer, es normal que describa más caliente a los hombres… aunque los lemon serán por igual, sin discriminación XD**_

_**Ino la pobre parece una fulana en este fic, se que ella es más buena, pero lo siento, me sigue pareciendo una ligera de cascos y pervertida XD Pero al final, veréis que no es tan suelta y lista, que Sai conseguirá avergonzarla, dad tiempo al tiempo XD**_

_**Espero que la próxima sea antes de dos semanas UU Esperadme, por favor ToT y perdonadme por no contestar reviews, ya sabéis, no hay tiempo UU**_


	5. ¿Quién duerme?

_**Gomen!! Otra vez tardándome, pero lo siento mucho, no tengo tiempo ni para respirar. De todas formas este capítulo os va a gustar jeje, tiene de todo, humor, celos, morbo XD me he quedado a gusto vamos… quién se queje me la cargo jajaja XD**_

_**Siento mucho la espera, pero es que también como me dejasteis muy pocos reviews en el último capítulo estaba algo triste ToT**_

_**No os doy más el coñazo, a leer n.n**_

**¿QUIÉN DUERME?**

Sai centró su mirada en Sakura, esta parecía solo estar pendiente de que Naruto saliera del agua. Sonrió, eso solo lo hacía más interesante.

Se acercó despacio, colocándose a su lado sin que se diera cuenta y tocándole suavemente la cintura, rodeándola con su brazo ligeramente.

**-¿Hmm?-,** fue el único sonido que salió de los labios de la pelirosa, justo antes de volverse y ver la sonrisa satisfecha que tenía su compañero moreno en los labios, **-esa mano-,** le indicó ella, arrugando el ceño.

Sai la apretó más mientras levantaba la otra, para acariciarle uno de los mechones que le caían en la cara. Sakura no pudo evitar tragar saliva con dificultad ¿pero que diablos pretendía ese loco?

**-No te pongas tan a la defensiva, Sakura-,** intensificó su sonrisa, esa que irritaba tanto a la chica, **-he pensado que mientras Naruto hace compañía a las carpas tu y yo podríamos ir a recoger leña para hacer el fuego-.**

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con sospecha ¿había dobles intenciones en esa petición, no?

**-Mejor, no-,** comentó posando su mano sobre el brazo de Sai, para intentar separarlo de su cintura, **-además tu tienes que pinchar los peces que Naruto saque ¿no?-.**

Sai inclinó un poco la cabeza dudoso, hasta que sus ojos grises se centraron en Ino. Esta, que estaba un poco alejada ignorando la situación, le devolvió la mirada con aspereza, todavía faltaba mucho para que se le olvidara la conversación anterior y como se la habían tirado uno a otro para quitársela de encima.

**-Ino podría hacerlo, así se queda más tiempo a solas con Naruto mientras nosotros buscamos íntimamente palitos que ardan bien-.**

La rubia echó la cabeza hacia otro lado, como si ella no tuviera nada que ver. Y a Sakura le cayó una gotaza por la frente.

**-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que con ese tonillo haces que solo el echo de ir a por lecha se vea indecente?-.**

**-¿Y?-,** le contestó socarronamente.

Sakura se hartó, y fue a quitarse el brazo de la cintura cuando notó que ahora eran dos. Sai la volvió hacia él he intentó apretarla contra su cuerpo. La pobre pelirosa empezó a ponerse colorada, también a cabrearse. Le agarró por los antebrazos y comenzó a apretarle, hasta que la cara inexpresiva del moreno comenzó a arrugarse en una mueca de dolor.

**-Suéltame o te doy de ostias, Sai-,** amenazó ella, estrujándolo con fuerza.

Sai cambió de nuevo su expresión y volvió a sonreír.

**-Es divertido discutir contigo, Sakura-.**

Rápidamente se deshizo de su agarre y la estrechó entre sus brazos, bajando veloz la cabeza para rozar sus labios antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y se llevara un puñetazo.

Esta vez no le golpeó ninguna mochila volante, si no que una mano grande y masculina se le estampó en la cara, cogiéndola y lanzándolo hacia atrás. Sai arrugó la cara cuando su espalda se clavó en la tierra, notando como su trasero se había llevado la peor parte.

Sakura se había quedado con la boca abierta. Delante de ella estaba Naruto, desnudo, chorreando agua. Del cabello rubio que le caía en los hombros, se deslizaban brillantes gotitas, las cual seguían su curso por aquella espalda fuerte y morena. Tragó saliva antes de seguir el camino por su cintura, hasta que estas rebosaron sobre sus glúteos.

La pelirosa desvió la mirada rápidamente, tanto como criticaba a Ino y ¡ella iba por el mismo camino! Intentó controlar su respiración, aun sorprendida porque Naruto se hubiera metido por medio con esa rapidez ¿pero no estaba en el río?

Sai siguió sobándose el trasero y se levantó despacio con una sonrisita en la cara.

**-Vaya, vaya ¿celoso, Naruto?-.**

El rubio alzó una ceja con cara de no entender. Tiritó un poco y se pasó las manos velozmente por los brazos, para calentarse.

**-¡Que celoso ni que ocho cuartos, baka!-,** le chilló notando como sus dientes castañeaban, **-¿no quedamos en que tenías que pinchar los peces?-.**

**-Puede ser-,** Sai se acercó a él, viendo como su piel estaba algo amoratada.

**-¡Pues si fuera por ti ya estaría muerto, ttebayo!-,** con brusquedad lo cogió de la mano, ignorando totalmente a una Sakura decepcionada y lo arrastró hasta la orilla, **-tu te queda aquí, como vea que echo un pez y no lo coges, salgo y te capo ¿me oyes, Sai?-.**

Este suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

**-Como tu digas-,** le sonrió, dirigiéndose ahora a Ino, **-entonces al final tu y Sakura iréis a por la leña, así los niños no tendrán tanto frío-.**

La rubia asintió, acercándose a Sakura y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera. La pelirosa no se quejó, estaba demasiado desilusionada. No entendía a Naruto, absolutamente para nada. Pero más coraje le daba, que siempre creyera en un principio que podía estar mínimamente celoso. Aquel periodo pasó antes de que se diera cuenta. Con el paso de los años cada vez le decía menos que la quería, hasta que dejó de hacerlo simplemente. Siempre estaba a su lado pero parecía ignorarla en aquellos términos. Y creer que se enamoró de él antes de lo que pensaba. Con la huída de Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que en esos dos años y medio, había echado más de menos al rubio que al Uchiha, después cuando volvió, tan alto, tan guapo, tan lindo y agradable como siempre, su fuerza la arrolló y para que mentirse, en ese momento ya estaba enamorada de él.

Pero el destino parecía reírse de ella, pues ahora era él quién la ignoraba. Y no con maldad, pues más bien parecía no mirarla con los mismos ojos. Al principio pensó que era la madurez pero… ahora se estaba convenciendo de que simplemente dejó de quererla.

Ino caminaba a su lado, mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando. Al final no pudo evitar cogerla del brazo para detenerla. Sakura volteó a mirarla, totalmente sorprendida.

**-¿Qué?-.**

**-Te lo has creído ¿verdad?-.**

La pelirosa suspiró. No estaba para adivinanzas.

**-No te pillo ¿quieres explicarte?-.**

La rubia por fin entendió que su amiga de la infancia era realmente tonta. Se acarició su flequillo rubio y se echó contra un árbol, tranquilamente. No entendía porque se lo iba a explicar, pero algo le decía que era lo correcto. Puede que fuera su conciencia que recobraba vida después de tantos años que creía que la había perdido.

**-Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sai no estaba en su posición varios minutos antes de que le metiera la ostia. Es más, se había quedado de pie dentro del río y os observaba-,** hizo una pausa al ver la cara de shock que tenía Sakura, aquello la irritó tanto que volvió a acariciarse el flequillo, a ver si eso la calmaba, **-no pongas cara de baka. Me extrañé, así que puse atención a ver si pillaba algo. Tenía la cara muy seria, y cuando vio que Sai estaba dispuesto a echarse encima tuya aprovechó para intervenir, creo que está bastante claro-.**

Sakura se tiraba de los guantes de sus manos, nerviosa. No podía ser verdad, entonces ¿si estaba celoso? ¿el beso del otro día había sido de corazón? Tragó saliva nerviosa y se rascó la nuca.

**-¿Y tu porque me cuentas todo esto?-,** espetó desconfiada.

Ino se ofendió, levantándose del tronco y recogiendo ramitas sin siquiera mirarla.

**-Serás desagradecida-,** gruñó entre dientes, **-yo quiero quedarme con Naruto, pero no tengo porque mentir, si lo ha hecho, lo ha hecho-.**

Sakura sonrió un poco contrariada con ella misma, pues no entendía a Ino. Sin embargo, se agachó a su lado y comenzó a ayudarla con la tarea que le habían encomendando.

**-Omitir no es mentir-.**

**-Deja de molestar, frentuda-,** se quejó, agarrando una rama que había avistado la pelirosa y quitándosela casi de las manos, **-podrías decir gracias por lo menos-.**

Sakura rió suavemente.

**-Gracias, cerda-.**

Ino se sonrojó ante la docilidad, y después sonrió por el adjetivo que seguía. Amistosamente le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

**-¿Nunca pararemos verdad?-.**

Sakura volvió a sonreír cálidamente y negó con la cabeza, poniéndose ambas a lo suyo para terminar cuanto antes. Ahora que recordaban, los niños aun teniendo una manta, tiritaban como locos. Con lo debiluchos que parecían y eran capaz de morirse y todo.

**------**

Sakura terminó de comerse su pescado y echó la raspa al fuego, esperando a que se consumiera. De reojo, observó a los dos pequeños, que metidos en un saco de dormir, parecían estar bastante tranquilos, y ya que no hacían ni un ruido se podía suponer que ya estaban durmiendo.

**-¡Que bueno, ttebayo!-,** exclamó feliz un Naruto que echaba, como su compañera, la raspa al fuego. Se tocó la barriga satisfecho, **-ahora a descansar…-.**

Sai estaba pensando lo mismo que Ino, seguramente esperando a que ella fuera la que preguntara. La rubia optaba por lo mismo, pero como vio que el anbu no daba su brazo a toser, suspiró, rendida.

**-¿Quién duerme con quién?-.**

Naruto alzó una ceja sin entender, mientras que Sakura se ponía un poco sonrojada al caer en lo que le decía. Solo tenían tres sacos, los de ellos, ya que Ino había sido mandada con tanta prisa que no traía, y uno ya lo ocupaban los niños.

**-Lo normal sería que ellos durmieran juntos, así que vamos Ino, te vienes conmigo-.**

La pelirosa ya se había levantado y desplegaba el saco, cuando escuchó la protesta de la rubia.

**-Ni lo sueñes, se me pegarías lo baka-,** comentó, sonriendo antes los grandes ojos verdes que la miraban sorprendida, **-yo mejor duermo con Naruto y tu con Sai, así será más emocionante-.**

Y sin más rodeó la hoguera y se sentó al lado del rubio, cogiéndose de su brazo y besándole la mejilla. Sai por su parte hizo lo mismo, colocándose al lado de Sakura y dedicándole una de sus sonrisas exasperantes.

**-Por mí no hay problema, mientras sea dormir-,** comentó graciosamente Naruto, aun dejando muy claro a lo que se refería, y sobre todo, enviándole una fugaz mirada de advertencia a un moreno que simplemente le sonrió como respuesta.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos ¿dormir con Sai? ¿y a Naruto le daba igual? Pero después de lo que le había dicho Ino creía que…. Se quedó de pié, quieta, apretando los puños y mordiéndose el labio.

¿Por qué le pasaba todo esto? ¿Por qué…? ¡Un momento! La culpa la tenía ella. Levantó la vista y la centró en el Uzumaki, que la miraba seriamente, como solía hacer de vez en cuando desde hacía un par de años. Entonces lo entendió. Él ya había sobrepasado su máximo de rechazos por su parte, sin embargo, aunque ella estaba enamorada de él, no había movido ni un solo dedo para confesárselo. Solo esperaba que la siguiera, como siempre había echo, pero ya no era un niño, ahora tendría que ser ella misma la que se esforzara para que la quisiera de nuevo.

Echándole todo el valor que pudo, apretó los labios antes de decir una frase que cambiaría el resto de su vida, de eso estaba casi segura.

**-Para dormir con Sai, prefiero hacerlo con Naruto-,** el moreno se sorprendió, casi tanto como todos los demás, que la miraban con la boca abierta, **-no te ofendas-,** dijo refiriéndose al anbu, **-es solo que me sentiría más segura con él que contigo, no tengo que recordarte donde estaban tus manos hace apenas una hora-,** le recriminó, lanzándole el saco a las manos y sentándose al lado del rubio, **-si a ti te parece bien-,** le medio preguntó a Naruto.

Sai no contestó a su ataque, es más, se quedó paralizado y con el saco entre las manos. Lentamente comenzó a curvar una sonrisita maliciosa ¡esto se ponía interesante! Contra más difícil más placer obtendría cuando lo consiguiera.

El kitsune sonrió agradablemente y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, por supuesto, en plan amistoso.

**-Por mí no hay problema, Sakura-chan-,** enseñó monamente sus dientes, **-no sería la primera vez que tengo el placer de echarme a tu lado, ttebayo-.**

La pelirosa se sonrojó un poco por lo raro que había sonado, sobre todo al percibir un ligero tono de picardía en la pronunciación. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue asentir y agacharse para observar a la pobre Ino que se acababa de soltar del brazo del rubio.

**-Sai te espera-,** comentó con una pizca de sorna.

La Yamanaka le devolvió un gesto agrio y una mirada de "espera a la próxima" y se levantó, acercándose a Sai y quitándole el saco de dormir de las manos, extendiéndolo en el suelo.

**-Ni se te ocurra rozarme en toda la noche o me liaré a ostias contigo-,** le advirtió, dejándole claro que ahora, con la mala leche que le había entrado no necesitaba muchas provocaciones para partirle la cara.

Sai sonrió de nuevo, y se encogió de hombros, como dándole la razón. Por dentro estaba hasta algo entusiasmado, si no podía molestar a Sakura podría hacerlo con Ino, ella también tenía algo que lo atraía, y cabrearla era casi igual de satisfactorio que con la pelirosa.

Ambos se metieron entre las telas y se tendieron, intentando por todos los medios no rozarse, o por lo menos, por parte de la rubia. Sai simplemente se reía con disimulo.

Naruto sacó su saco de la mochila y lo extendió en el suelo. Se agachó para agarrar la cremallera y abrirlo, mientras de reojo, observaba a Sakura. Esta, de pie, parecía fijarse en el paisaje, nunca el rubio había pensado que le gustara tanto la naturaleza, o más bien era su naturaleza tímida y orgullosa la que le impedía mirarlo.

Sonrió satisfecho, le agradaba ponerla así. Pasó sus manos por la tela, quitándole las arrugas. Sakura lo amaba, no era muy difícil imaginárselo, y aunque no había querido aceptarlo hasta hace apenas unas semanas, ahora no podía echarse atrás. Él también la amaba, siempre lo había echo, aunque nunca supo si lo más conveniente para ella era estar a su lado. Así que decidió distanciarse en ese aspecto. Ahora esperaría. Si Sakura quería estar con él, por supuesto que la aceptaría.

**-Sakura-chan, hace frío. Venga métete de una vez-.**

**-Si, claro-, **respondió, un poco roja y echándose hacia el lado contrario, sentándose sobre la tela y metiendo sus piernas para cubrirse el cuerpo con la parte superior.

Cerró los ojos nerviosa, apretándolos con bastante fuerza, solo le quedaba esperar a sentir como el cuerpo del rubio se deslizaba a su lado, como entraba y la rozaba con su calidez.

Escuchó el crujir de las hojas y las ramitas debajo del saco cuando Naruto se introdujo en él. También sintió el sonido de la cremallera al comenzar a cerrarse, dejándoles solo la cara fuera.

De pronto, le entró un calor sofocante, podía notar como el brazo del rubio, que estaba acostado a su derecha boca arriba, le rozaba el suyo, que por el contrario, estaba boca abajo. Se mordió el labio, un poco agobiada, si en el fondo sería también una pervertida.

Un movimiento hizo que temblara ligeramente, sintió como Naruto se volvía, colocándose de lado. Con la mera inclinación de su cuerpo, había llegado hasta su nariz un olor masculino embriagante, demasiado agradable para su salud mental.

**-Sakura-chan ¿estas dormida?-,** le preguntó, arrimándose un poco más, hasta apoyar su cabeza tan cerca de ella, como para rozarle los cabellos con la nariz y los labios.

Haruno volvió a temblar, estaba excitaba solo con aquel roce ¿Por qué le hacía aquello? ¿Quería matarla de un sofoco?

**-Si, estoy despierta…-,** se volvió hacia él, colocándose de lado, de manera que ambos se miraran a la cara, **-¿Qué pasa ahora, Naruto?-.**

El rubio simplemente sonrió, mirándola con los ojos levemente entrecerrados. El flequillo rubio caía suavemente, reposándole en su frente mientas que el cabello restante, bastante largo por cierto, se deslizaba por su cuello, cayéndole en los hombros.

**-Solo quería hablar contigo, pero si tienes sueño…-,** dejó el final de la frase en el aire.

Sakura se sonrojó ante tan bella visión. Era tan guapo que se le hacía irresistible. Se mordió el labio de nuevo, preocupada de sus mismos instintos. Así que intentó concienciarse de que solo era una conversación amena que quería empezar su amigo.

**-No tengo sueño, pero… ¿de que quieres hablar? ¿estas preocupado por… algo?-.**

La ponía nerviosa con tanta suavidad, sabía más bien que el rubio era bastante rudo, pero cuando se ponía tierno, simplemente la derretía.

Naruto volvió a moverse, colocándose de nuevo boca arriba y tapándose los ojos con ambos brazos, suspirando.

**-He estado pensando sobre algo que me dijo Hoshino-kun ¿con que derecho me veo para decir si algo está bien o mal? ¿es que acaso nos paramos a pensar si esa persona es buena o mala antes de matarla?-.**

Sakura se olvidó del tema anterior al escuchar la voz afligida del rubio. Entonces… aunque había guardado la compostura anteriormente, de verdad le había dolido las palabras del crío.

Levantó la mano y la colocó delicadamente en la cara del rubio, acariciándola suavemente con el deslizar de sus dedos. Naruto desvió la mirada hacia ella, sin moverse. Después cerró los ojos y se abandonó a la caricia, notando un cariño que nunca había sentido antes. Era otro de los placeres que siempre había querido recibir de la mujer que amaba.

La pelirosa se arrimó más a él, levantándose un poco y mirándolo a la cara.

**-Para eso está la Hokage. Ella es la que acepta y rechaza las misiones. Para aceptarla supuestamente es por que cree que es justa. Nunca elegiría una en la que sus ninjas se dedicaran a hacer daño o destruir, no es propio de un Hokage-.**

Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos y levantó la vista hacia ella, fijándola en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Se quedó un rato observándolos, fascinado por su brillo aun en la penumbra de la noche. Era tan hermosa…

**-Pero… ¿Cómo puede estar segura de que esa misión es justa y no hay otro motivo oculto?-.**

Sakura se quedó pensativa, no era propio del rubio darle tantas vueltas a un asunto. Él siempre era el positivo, y los demás los pesimistas. Se prometió que esta vez, sería ella la que le daría ánimos.

Sin ser verdaderamente consciente de lo que hacía, se subió sobre él, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas del chico y sentándose en su estómago. Se dejó reposar en su pecho y lo abrazó, escondiendo la cabeza en el fuerte cuello.

**-Esa es una de las razones por las que elegimos un Hokage. Este debe ser fuerte, protegernos y ayudarnos a seguir adelante. Sin dejar que nos desviemos, traer paz y ser totalmente consciente del mundo. Tiene que ser razonable y perceptible, sabio y locuaz-,** la chica suspiró lentamente sobre su piel, **-tu serás un Hokage como ninguno, ya que tienes todos los requisitos que se necesitan, Naruto-.**

Uzumaki abrió los ojos sorprendido. Primero se había quedado sin habla al notar como se subía sobre él, al sentirla apoyaba en su bajo vientre, como se echaba sobre su cuerpo, la calidez de su piel, el suspiro entre sus labios calándose en su cuello. Lo había dejado totalmente atontado, pero ahora, después de escucharla, no podía más que sonrojarse y sentirse feliz. Apretó la cara y se mordió el labio. No había ninguna mujer en el mundo como Sakura, nunca, nunca encontraría a nadie como ella. La quería tanto.

**-Sakura-chan…-,** la llamó, para que se separara un poco y lo mirara a los ojos.

La pelirosa acudió a su voz, notándola ronca y sensual. Más de lo normal. Levantó la cara hacia él y se quedó maravillada. Sus ojos azules parecían estar vidriados, como el más puro y lindo cristal. Y esa boca, tan perfecta, moldeada de esa forma tan bella.

**-¿Mmm…?-,** preguntó, sin despejarse de él, aun sin darse cuenta muy bien de la posición.

Naruto le sonrió tiernamente, levantando una mano hasta su cara y rozándola con suavidad. Notó como la mejilla pálida de la chica se amoldaba a su palma, y como se echaba sobre ella, con calidez, devolviéndole la sonrisa con la misma dulzura.

Entrecerró de nuevos los ojos, conmovido.

**-Voy a besarte-,** le anunció.

Sakura no se alejó, ni siquiera se movió, simplemente se dejó hacer. Sintió la otra mano ahora en sus cabellos, acariciándolos y apoyadose en su propia nuca. Percibió que la empujaba un poco hacia abajo, siguiendo la dirección hasta su boca.

Sin oponerse y con un tiño escarlata en sus mejillas, descendió hasta la cara de Naruto, apoyando sus labios sobre los suyos, en un roce sencillo.

El rubio los movió un poco, deslizándolos por los contrarios, atrapándolos entre los suyos. Se separaron para suspirar, casi dentro de la boca del otro y se miraron. Nadie dijo nada, no hacía falta. Se volvieron a besar, frotándose suavemente. Naruto deslizó su lengua entre los labios de la chica, intentando separarlos con cuidado para adentrarse en su boca, cálida y dulce como había notado el día anterior.

Sakura gimió ante las atenciones que le brindaba el rubio, sabía un poco fuerte, pero le agradaba. Bajó las manos por sus hombros, acariciándolos. Estaba fuerte y duro, como su pecho, por el cual ahora se deslizaba. Sintió la lengua de Naruto juguetear con la suya y volvió a gemir, apretándose contra él y devolviéndole con más brío aquel beso que la estaba volviendo loca. Se removió sobre él y lo agarró de donde podía, mientras movía sus labios rápidamente.

Ahora fue el Uzumaki quién jadeó dentro de ella. El cuerpo de la pelirosa se deslizaba sobre el suyo, presionándole los senos contra su pecho, aplastándolos contra él sin cuidado. Y su trasero botaba contra su cadera, moviéndose en círculos, mientras que el sexo de la chica, caliente, se frotaba contra su bajo vientre.

No pudo soportarlo más y la apartó, cogiéndola de los hombros y separándola de él.

**-Espera, Sakura-chan-.**

La chica se había puesto como un tomate ¿la estaba rechazando? ¡Pero si había sido él quién había comenzado! Estaba tan avergonzada que le entraron ganas de llorar, así que simplemente bajó la cabeza, escondiendo los ojos tras su flequillo.

**-Lo siento, no debí…-,** no pudo terminar, le temblaba tanto la voz que creía que si seguía, le delataría su estado.

Naruto con rapidez, le levantó la barbilla, para sorpresa de ella, regalándole un profundo y tierno beso.

**-No te pongas así, no es lo que piensas, ttebayo-,** se apresuró a explicarle, **-es solo que…-,** se sonrojó, riéndose tontamente ante la confundida mirada de Sakura, **-no soy de piedra, y si te pones a frotarte contra mí, pues…-, **se sonrojó un poco más, **-¡joder que soy un tío!-,** comentó en un grito, agarrándole la mano y aplastándola contra su entrepierna, **-¿lo entiendes ahora?-, **preguntó dando un pequeño resoplido por el contacto.

Sakura al principio no lo entendía, pero cuando sintió esa elevación bajo su palma, no pudo más que tragarse un grito de sorpresa y darle un castañazo en la cabeza, mientras que apresuradamente, se baja de encima.

**-¡No hagas eso!-,** le riñó, como un tomate.

Naruto se rió a carcajadas mientras se sobaba el golpe que le había metido la pelirosa.

**-Solo quería que lo comprendieras-.**

Haruno asintió, aun nerviosa ¿y ahora que? De pronto, a contrario de sus pensamientos, se volvió y se echó de cara al saco.

**-Creo que deberíamos dormir-. **

Naruto se quedó callado por unos segundos, hasta que le dio la espalda y también se echó a dormir.

**-Buenas noches…-,** susurró, sin terminar, mordiéndose el labio, **-esto… ¿Sakura-chan?-.**

Sakura apretó su espalda contra la del rubio, sintiéndolo. Escondió más el rostro contra el saco antes de responder, todavía roja.

**-¿Si?-,** un silencio es lo único que obtuvo, **-¿Naruto?-,** apremió, no vaya a ser que se fuera a quedar durmiendo con lo ansiosa que estaba ella.

**-Nada, déjalo-.**

Lo escuchó de suspirar, de esa forma tan brusca que tenía, así que la chica no pudo más que removerse y volver a apretarse contra su espalda.

**-Dímelo-,** le exigió.

**-Eto… gracias… por lo de antes... no al beso-,** rectificó por si sonaba algo raro, **-me refiero a tus palabras, me tranquilizaron-,** explicó un poco confuso.

**-Ah… ¿nada más?-.**

No sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa, si seguía así, el rubio se iba a dar cuenta de que le estaba exigiendo algo, un explicación, una solución a lo acontecido anteriormente.

**-Nada más…-,** le respondió, a decepción de la chica, **-por ahora-,** aclaró.

Sakura que ya lo daba por perdido, se sorprendió. Se echó más tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en los labios, solo necesitaban tiempo, eso era, tiempo.

En el otro saco, Ino se revolvió molesta, gruñendo y quejándose, aun así, sin rozarse con el moreno, que parecía haberse muerto de lo silencioso que estaba.

**-Por fin se han callado ¿se habrán arreglado?-,** le comentó, aun sabiendo que lo más seguro es que no le respondiera, y así fue, **-Sai, bastardo ¿me estás escuchando?-,** susurró entre dientes, pegándole un codazo en todas las costillas.

**-Auch-,** se quejó el moreno, **-ahora si, por supuesto. Ya te encargas tú de eso-.**

Ino se sonrojó ante tal contestación, sin embargo, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a su oído, para hablar más bajito.

**-¿Te gusta, Sakura?-.**

Sai alzó una ceja ante la pregunta, volviendo solo la cara para mirarla, quedando justo frente a sus labios, que entre abiertos, esperaban la respuesta de los suyos.

No supo porque se quedó mirándolos, sin saber que decir. La rubia le atraía, pero había algo más. Suspiró, deshaciéndose de aquellos pensamientos que por mucho que le diera vueltas no podía saber que eran.

**-No-,** musitó, **-solo me atrae físicamente, me gusta molestarla-,** agregó a como explicación.

**-¡Oh!-,** exclamó la chica, ya que ella creía que si había amor de por medio, **-¿te gusta alguien?-,** se vio preguntando, totalmente sorprendida, ya que a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Sai volvió a alzar una ceja, extrañado, para terminar sonriendo con malicia.

**-¿Te importa? ¿O es que acaso quieres que estemos todos solteros para armar una orgía?-.**

Ino se escandalizó por lo que le decía ¿de verdad pensaba eso de ella? ¡Bah! ¿y que más le daba lo que Sai pensara? Se volvió, dándole la espalda.

**-Vete a la mierda, Sai-.**

Este, por el contrario, levantó la voz, refiriéndose a los del saco que había un poco más allá del suyo.

**-¡Hey! Ino quiere hacer un orgía ¿os apuntáis?-.**

Sakura echó una risitas, ya que había estado escuchando la conversación desde el principio, no es que fueran muy disimulados ellos, aunque internamente esperaba que la suya si hubiera quedado en la intimidad. Fue Naruto el único que contestó.

**-Estamos durmiendo, Sai-.**

Ino apretó la mandíbula, ofendida ¿es que no se podía hablar con él?

**-Ya veo-,** le respondió, Sai, **-¿eso quieres decir que ahora mismo estás dormido y me respondes sonámbulo?-,** sonrió.

**-Por supuesto, y si quieres me levanto dormido y te parto la cara para probártelo-,** gruñó Naruto, ahora dándole la vuelta y abrazando a Sakura como tal cosa, apretando su cara contra su pelo, mientras ella se ruborizaba, eso si, sin quejarse.

**-Captado-,** fue lo único que dijo Sai, dejando salir una pequeña risita.

Ino se retiró aun más de él, echándose hacia el lado contrario.

**-Eres un baka…-.**

**-A ti te gustan los bakas…-,** contraatacó, disfrutándolo.

**-¡Arg!-,** gruñó la rubia, como final de la conversación

**------**

_**Kyaa!! XD me ha encantado este capitulo, uno de los mejores de todo el fic, ni más ni menos. Este Naruto más maduro me gusta mucho, sigue teniendo su toque infantil de vez en cuando pero… no se… me encanta!! XD Sakura sigue igual de bruta, vergonzosa y orgullosa de vez en cuando XD Sin embargo, la dulzura de la chica es una arma que mata al pobre rubio XD**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, por que la verdad, a mí me ha enamorado el capítulo XD y eso que es raro que yo quede satisfecha con algo escrito vamos…**_

_**Ahora los reviews.**_

**Kamikazeh: **_ola!! Me alegro que por lo menos a ti no te moleste el sasuhina, la verdad es que es una pareja que no le gusta casi a nadie, con lo mona que es… Bueno, no te preocupes, que al final quedarán juntos, y si… es un poco triste, este seguro que te gusta más jeje, y perdón por tardar UU _**Saturas winter: **_ola!! Si siempre actualizo, no te preocupes, ya que se tardo a veces mucho, pero poco a poco, siempre subo los capítulos. Me alegro que te haya gustado la parte sasuhina, porque eres de las pocas ains… y si, llevas toda la razón, a mí también me mola más el narusaku y si es naru desnudo entonces ya… uff uff calores XD, gracias por seguirme, te espero en este también, arigato! _**Apalanka: **_ola!! jeje, si bueno, no soy de las personas que hacen los capitulo enormes, yo los prefiero pequeños y con sustancia jajaja XD siento mucho tardar tanto, y si… Sai es la caña, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en lo de tener las ideas claras, o puede que las ideas si, pero de sentimientos el pobre está perdido jajaja XD besitos! _**Susukychan: **_ola!! Gomen gomen gomen por tardar tanto en actualizar, y muchas gracias!! Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi forma de escribir, aunque la verdad no valga un duro XD. Bueno, Sai solo quería poner celoso a Naruto y si antes podía tirarse a saku pues mejor que mejor, pero al final ya veremos lo que pasa, por el camino que está tomando lo dudo mucho, y sobre Ino, si bueno… Sai siempre termina jodiendo a la pobre rubia, no se que le tiene jajaja XD Sobre Naruto pues… las escritoras de yaoi, después de un tiempo en esto, nos acostumbramos a la narración morbosa sobre los cuerpos masculinos, por eso puede que alguna se escandalice XD como Sakura, siguiendo la gotita de agua por la espalda de Naruto, hasta el culo XD Bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo nuevo, no es que haya sido muy largo, pero sí mas de lo habitual, algo es algo UU, arigato!! _**seethersan: **_ola!! Si bueno, yo siempre intento actualizar lo antes posible, pero es que no se puede ir con más prisas sin empeorar el contenido del fic UU siento tu espera reina, perdóname, plis… nos vemos en el próximo, espero que te guste n.n _**ChandellA: **_ola!! Idola?? IDOLA?? Dios… que vergüenza o///o Sobre lo de narrar muy bien ea… ideas… bueno es si, imaginación no me falta XD los lemons… creo que puedo estar muy orgullosa de ser tan pervertida XD ni de mi mote por supuesto, ero-sensei UU tendría que avergonzarme jajaja XD Tu amas mi historia y yo amo a las fan como tu, eres un solete reina XD aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste, sobre el lemon pues… todavía no preciosa, pero más adelante seguro, no hay fic que escriba sin lemon, eso tenlo por seguro XD, gracias!!! _**kTa: **_ola!! Me alegro que ames mi fic XD ya veo que os ha puesto a todas que naruto salga desnudo eh? Al final, somos todas unas pervertidas jajaja XD Sobre continuar, ordenes y sangre XD como que no me gusta jajaja XD lo siento no soy masoquista jajaja XD aunque si la palabra sangre va junto a vampiro, entonces me lo pensaría XD (ineer: ita vampiro, muérdeme, hazme tuya, ita….!!!) jajajaja XD no me escuches que desvarío XD bueno el sasuhina es rara, como el saino XD me gusta las parejas rara, pero aun así, porque no estés acostumbrada a una pareja no quiere decir que no te guste y no se pueda escribir de forma hermosa, solo hay que darle una oportunidad, y has sido muy sensata al hacerlo, ojalá hubiera más personas como tú UU por cierto, que no se peleen por Naruto, ni saku ni ino, yo me lo quedo XD, nos vemos y muchas gracias!!! _**Akira Ijyuin: **_ola!! Eres chico? Es que al escribir yaoi, estoy acostumbrada a que me lean solo chicas, así que si ahora en esta hetero, me encuentro con un hombre me pongo muy feliz XD Me alegro que esperes la actualización, yo siempre lo cuelgo, lo que pasa que algunas veces tardaré más que otras UU Y si, el sasuhina tampoco es una de mis parejas favoritas ni mucho menos, pero la vi bien para la trama y me dije, porque no? siempre hay que darle una oportunidad a las parejas poco frecuentes, además, depende de la autora que escriba sobre ellas no? jeje. Sobre de donde salió Naruto en bolas, mejor que no lo sepas jajaja XD aunque si te vas a poner así te lo diré XD (es broma, broma UU) pues de mi mente calenturienta, seguramente soy la chica más pervertida que te vas a echar a la cara jajaja XD, gracias por el reviews!! _**Darklight ultimate: **_ola! Bueno… sobre las reacciones de Naruto, sobre decirle a Sakura que las tiene pequeñas… bueno, se las pasa llamándole bestialmente fuerte o cosas de esas XD sin darse cuenta se mete con ella jajaja y lo hace sin maldad eh? Solo que Naruto es así… como que no parece él?? Si es que Naruto es así XD aunque aquí lo pongo un poco más maduro, eso si puede ser que se note jeje, gracias por el reviews, espero que me sigas leyendo, nos vemos, ok?_** Akito: **_ola!! Muchas gracias, aunque no se que decir, joder… si hasta me da vergüenza releer tu reviews XD muchas gracias, me has dejado colorada, nadie me había dicho todas esas cosas. Así que prometo continuarlo, de todas formas lo iba a hacer XD, muchas gracias n.n _**X-Haiass-X: **_ola!!! Que te los sabes de memoria?? XD es agradable oírlo jeje, me vais a poner colorada con tantos halagos dios santo… UU Si bueno, las personalidades intento que no varíen, aunque como son un poco mayores, notaras varios cambios jeje. Me alegro que te haya gustado el trozo sasuhina y sí! Cuando terminé de escribirlo me di cuenta de que la última frase había quedado muy bien XD se ve relindo . Si te gustó ese beso, este seguro que te vuelve loca, es tan bonito y tan… morboso!! XD Ino no es una guarra, es solo que… bueno un poquito, pero Kishimoto la ha creado así, que le voy a hacer yo? Jajaja XD (si echándole el muerto a otro, que linda soy XD) Sai es un encanto, el pobre no se da cuenta de que Ino le hace tilín, pobrecito… pero ya verá, ya verá, muajajajaja (risita de bruja mode:on) Bueno, creo que en este, si que pasa algo entre las parejas no crees? Por lo menos Sakura y Naruto se hartan XD, siento que no lo haya podido actualizar pronto, pero aquí estoy, algo es algo. Muchos besitos y arigato!_

_**Bueno, pues ya está. Reviews contestados, esta vez he cumplido ne? Por cierto, como este es el único fic largo hetero que tengo, me haría ilusión llegar a los 100 reviews por lo menos, me ayudaréis? Se que son ilusiones tontas pero… jo UU**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo, que espero que no tarde un mes porque entonces no pararé de recibir e-mail con virus jajaja XD**_

_**Nos vemos y gracias!!**_

_**Pd: los reviews no están corregidos así que siento si hay cosas que no se entienden UU**_


End file.
